Stillleben in Blassgrün - Still life in pale green
by thisloser
Summary: Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, oder? leicht GaixKakashi 2nd chapter English version Summary: Slowly and reluctantly Gai learns the art of giving up hope. Or does he?
1. German Version

Vier Tage nach Kriegsende bringt Gai Kakashi nach Hause, nach Hause in Kakashis kleines, unverändertes Apartment.

Der Entschluss war ihm unglaublich leicht gefallen, er fügte sich vollkommen natürlich in Gais Plan ein, alles, aber auch wirklich _alles_, genau so zu belassen, wie es vor dem Krieg gewesen war.

Kakashi sollte, wenn er erst mal zu sich käme – was ja schon morgen der Fall sein könnte! – absolut nichts anders vorfinden, als er es zurückgelassen hatte. Es würde sein, als hätte er sein Heim nur für einen Moment verlassen, als wäre nur eben kurz ausgegangen.

Gai war stolz auf diesen Plan, denn er war Richtig, nicht Falsch. Falsch wäre es gewesen Kakashi im Krankenhaus oder dem Rehabilitationszentrum zu lassen, Falsch wäre es gewesen, nur zu Besuch mal bei seinem Rivalen vorbeizuschauen.

Falsch wäre es gewesen, die Hoffnung aufzugeben.

Und dennoch hat er einen Kloß im Hals in dem seltsamen Moment, in dem er mit Kakashi im halbdunklen Eingangsbereich von Kakashis Apartment steht. Kakashis Hand hängt schlaff in seiner, unnatürlich kraftlos, lauwarm wie zu lange stehen gelassene Suppe.

Gai verachtet Kraftlosigkeit, fehlende Energie, Motivationslosigkeit und die Mutlosigkeit, die er hinter solchen emotionalen Missständen vermutet. Kakashi allerdings ist krank, er kann nichts dafür, und sobald es ihm besser geht…

Gai unterdrückt geradeso ein Seufzen. Solche Laute der Resignation möchte er nicht von sich geben, schon gar nicht in Hörweite seines Rivalen! und er ist sich sicher, dass Kakashi ihn hört.

„Wir sind da!", verkündet er stattdessen mit trotziger, leicht gezwungener Freude in der kaum zittrigen Stimme.

Das leere Apartment antwortet mit staubiger Stille.

Nur Kakashis Atmen ist hörbar, sanft und regelmäßig, gefiltert durch die Stoffmaske. Er trägt alles so wie immer, nur ohne Weste. Gai hat ihn am Morgen angezogen, so wie Shizune es ihm gezeigt hat – als ob er nicht wüsste, wie man jemanden anzieht!

Gai ist selbst überrascht vom plötzlichen Ärger, den der Gedanke in seinem Bauch anfacht. Shizune, Tsunade-sama und Sakura nahmen ihre Aufgabe einfach nur ernst – wie nicht anders zu erwarten – sie wollten ihn gut vorbereiten und sorgten sich um Kakashi. Er hat kein Recht dazu, wütend auf sie zu sein.

Er schiebt die Erinnerung an die Stunden unter der Aufsicht und Unterweisung der Frauen zur Seite. Bis zum Schluss hatten sie ihn immer wieder sanft – Sakura und Shizune – und weniger sanft – Tsunade-sama – darauf hingewiesen, dass er sein Angebot jederzeit zurückziehen könne, wenn ihm die Aufgabe doch zu schwer erscheine.

Als ob ihm, Maito Gai, je etwas zu schwer erschienen wäre!

Als ob er jemals einfach so aufgeben würde!

* * *

_Das Schlimmste war das Saubermachen. _

_Gai hatte das erwartet, sich bereits innerlich darauf vorbereitet, hatte er zumindest gedacht. _

_Als Kakashi letztendlich vor ihm stand, nackt bis auf die eindeutig volle Windel, der leere Blick, die fahle Haut, der Geruch…_

_Nichts hätte Gai darauf vorbereiten können. Auf das Gefühl, dass seine Rippen sich langsam nach innen bogen, gnadenlos angesogen von dem schwarzen Loch aus purem Mitleid, geboren von seinem gebrochenem Herz. _

_Mitleid, die sanfteste Form der Verachtung, für Hatake Kakashi, den Gai sein Leben lang bewundert und geliebt hat. _

_„Du musst es nicht machen", sagte Shizune neben ihm. Ihre Stimme war so sanft, so voller Mitgefühl und Verständnis, dass er sie am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Er hasste sie in dem Moment für ihre bloße Anwesenheit, dafür, dass sie Zeugin dieses Trauerspiels war und er vor ihr nicht einfach auf die Knie fallen und flennen konnte._

_Er blieb still stehen, stock-steif. Er schluckte die Tränen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, in ihnen zu ertrinken._

_„Sakura macht es auch nicht." Shizune legte eine tröstende Hand auf seinen vor Schmerz gespannten Bizeps. „Kakashi-senpai würde es nicht wollen."_

_Gai sah sie an. Sie hatte dunkle Ränder unter ihren schwarzen, tieftraurigen Augen. Um ihre blassen Lippen hatten sich kleine Fältchen gegraben. Wie viele Stunden am Tag verbrachte sie hier im Krankenhaus? Es gab nicht genug Zimmer für alle Verletzten, es gab kaum genug Betten. Sie musste Tag und Nacht mit Heilen beschäftigt sein. So wie er sie kannte, pumpte jedes bisschen Chakra, das ihr eigenes Herz nicht unbedingt zum schlagen brauchte, in ihre Patienten. _

_Er schämte sich, und trotzdem konnte er ihre Worte nicht so hinnehmen. Er würde sich nicht abwenden, nicht von Kakashi._

_Vor Jahrzehnten hätte er es vielleicht noch gekonnt, an seinem ersten Tag in der Akademie, als er Kakashi das allererste Mal sah… Diesen kleinen Vierjährige, der aussah, als hätte er sich in die Aufnahme-Zeremonie verirrt, als sei er einfach nur zu weit von Papa und Mama weggewandert, diesen kleinen Jungen, der später beim ersten Probetraining alle anderen innerhalb von Minuten ohne jegliche Anstrengung fertigmachte, Gai hatte ihn sich damals ausgesucht. _

_Er war Kakashis Rivale, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal sah, so wie er Lees Sensei war, von dem Moment ihrer ersten Begegnung an. _

_Maito Gai nimmt seine Versprechen nicht zurück._

_„Keine Sorge, Shizune! Das hier ist kein Problem für mich!" Er lachte laut genug, um das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu übertönen und machte sich an die Arbeit. _

* * *

_Sobald Gai fertig war und Kakashi sauber und trocken in seinem tristen Krankenhausbett lag, ging er auf das erstbeste freieTrainingsfeld und zerstörte es systematisch, bis nicht ein Grashalm mehr aus der aufgerissenen Erde ragte. _

_„Es wird leichter mit der Zeit", hatte Shizune zu ihm gesagt. Sie hatte ihn trösten wollen, aufmuntern, irgendwie Schmerz lindern. Es war ein Instinkt, für den Gai sie respektierte und liebte, aber er hasste die Implikation, dass er sich an Kakashis Zustand gewöhnen würde, dass er ihn akzeptieren würde._

_Denn das würde niemals der Fall sein. _

* * *

„Komm, Kakashi!" Gai lächelt, er hat immer ein Lächeln für seinen Rivalen, und auch wenn Kakashi ihm nicht antworten kann, Gai ist sich sicher, dass sein Lächeln ankommt. Er glaubt fest daran.

Er zieht Kakashi im Flur die Sandalen aus, eine nach der anderen. Es ist gut, dass Kakashi noch aus eigener Kraft stehen kann, auch auf einem Bein, während Gai vor ihm auf dem Boden kniet. Gut und _seltsam._

Niemand weiß, was Obito mit ihm gemacht hat, was Kakashi in diesem traurigen Zustand hinterlassen hat, niemand, außer vielleicht Obito selbst, aber der ist zu tot, um Erklärungen zu geben.

Wenn er noch leben würde, Gai hätte Antworten bekommen. Mit welchen Mitteln auch immer. Er hätte sie bekommen.

An der Hand führt Gai Kakashi in die Küche, wo er ihn sanft dazu bringt, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Auch das aufrechte Sitzen klappt.

Kakashi sitzt stumm und reglos in seiner kahlen Küche und schaut starr geradeaus, an Gai vorbei, auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt über dem tropfenden Wasserhahn.

Für einen kurzen Moment studiert Gai das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines Rivalen. Es ist ein furchtbarer, tragischer Moment, von dem Gai bis zum letzten Augenblick geglaubt hatte, dass er niemals eintreten würde.

* * *

_Sie hatten sich in Kakashis Krankenzimmer verteilt, so gut es eben möglich war zwischen Betten mit Bewusstlosen. Kakashi war nur einer von vielen, das wurde Gai jedes Mal schmerzlich bewusst, wenn er Konohas Krankenhaus betrat. Und doch würde Kakashi für ihn immer einzigartig sein. _

_Gai schaute auf das blasse Gesicht seines Rivalen hinunter und fühlte den bereits bekannten Stich in seiner Brust. _

_Jemand hatte die weiße Bettdecke bis zu Kakashis Nase hochgezogen. Von Kakashis Atem wurde sie leicht bewegt, ein kleines Flackern nur. Kaum ein Lebenszeichen. _

_„Die Chakra-Strömungen in seinem Gehirn sind vollkommen… verdreht." _

_Sakura stand mit verschränkten Armen am Fuße des Bettes. Ihr pinkes Haar sah für Gai irgendwie blasser aus als sonst, fast ausgewaschen. Sie hatte den Kopf leicht zu Naruto gedreht, der neben Gai am Bett stand und an Kakashis Decke herumfummelte wie ein rastloses Kind._

_„Aber er ist sonst doch okay, oder?", fragte Naruto. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er Kakashi an. _

_Shizune und Tsunade-sama tauschten einen Blick, der Gai ein flaues Gefühl im Magen verursachte. Die beiden wussten bereits alles, was es über Kakashis Zustand zu wissen gab, da war Gai sich sicher, und trotzdem lag Kakashi noch hier. In den ernsten Gesichtern der Frauen las er nichts Gutes, aber es war zu früh die Hoffnung aufzugeben… _

_„Okay?! Er ist nicht ansprechbar", sagte Sakura. Sie klang genervt, aber Gai wusste, dass auch die Sorge um Kakashi an ihr nagte. Naruto anzufauchen war einfach nur ein Reflex. _

_„Ich weiß, aber er lebt, oder? Solange er lebt, muss es doch irgendwas geben, was wir tun können! Wir müssen nur rausfinden was!" Naruto war ein Junge nach Gais Geschmack. In diesen stechenden blauen Augen konnte man nichts als Entschlossenheit sehen._

_Gai nickte. „Genau! Was immer gebraucht wird, um ihm zu helfen-" _

_„Wir wissen nicht, was wir brauchen, Senpai. Wir wissen so gut wie nichts." Shizune hatte ihm mit sanfter aber fester Stimme unterbrochen. Sie warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. _

_„Was auch immer Obito getan hat… Es war jedenfalls kein Jutsu, das wir kennen" sagte Tsunade-sama. „Der Chakra-Fluss in seinem Gehirn… Damit zu experimentieren, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben ist zu gefährlich."_

_Gai fühlte einen vagen Anflug von Entsetzen. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Aufzugeben kam definitiv nicht in Frage! Er holte tief Luft._

_Doch Naruto kam ihm zuvor._

_„Heißt das, wir sollen hier einfach rumsitzen und nichts machen?!"_

_„Was willst du denn bitte machen?!" _

_„Wir sind jetzt mit allen anderen Nationen verbündet, es muss doch irgendwo jemanden geben der-"_

_„Glaubst du etwa, dass wir noch nicht soweit waren? Gott, Naruto, manchmal…"_

_„Ich geb bestimmt jetzt nicht auf! Nicht nachdem wir den Krieg gewonnen haben und endlich Frieden herrscht! Kakashi-sensei muss das hier sehen, Sakura! Wir sind so weit gekommen, er muss es einfach sehen!"_

_„Niemand hat was von aufgeben gesagt, Naruto… aber…"_

_Der Streit zwischen Naruto und Sakura war so schnell vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Am Ende gab es keinen Gewinner._

* * *

_Früher oder später werden sie ihn heilen. Dann eben ein bisschen später, aber sie werden ihn heilen, bestimmt. Das war der Glaube, den Gai in seinem Herzen trug, seit dem Augenblick, in dem Kakashi von Obitos Dimension ausgespuckt worden war und Gai ihn reglos auf dem blutigen Boden liegen gesehen hatte. _

* * *

Mit nahezu desillusionierender Geschwindigkeit stellt sich Routine ein.

Gai schläft auf einem Futon auf dem Boden direkt neben Kakashis Bett. Er steht morgens auf, wartet bis Kakashi aufwacht, bringt ihn ins Bad, kümmert sich da um alles Nötige und zieht ihn dann an. Er führt Kakashi in die Küche, setzt ihn auf seinen Stuhl und macht ihm Frühstück.

Er füttert Kakashi in schnell gewohnter Weise. Kakashi kaut und schluckt, aber er ist nicht dazu zu bringen, selbst etwas in die Hand zu nehmen oder auch nur zu halten.

Die längste Zeit hat Gai sich darüber gewundert. Kakashi isst. Bedeutet das nicht, dass er schmecken kann? Dass er doch Dinge wahrnehmen kann?

Manchmal berührt Gai Kakashis dünne Lippen, legt einen Finger auf sie. Er kann Kakashi genauso leicht den Mund öffnen, wie er ihn herumführen kann.

„Spürst du das, Kakashi?", fragt er laut und deutlich, als wäre Kakashi vielleicht nur etwas schwerhörig.

Nichts.

Zögerlich schiebt er den Finger leicht nach vorne. Es ist ein beinahe obszöner Anblick, wie Kakashis Lippen sich öffnen und seinen Finger widerstandslos einlassen. Kakashis Zähne fühlen sich warm und glatt an, sie sind scharf und etwas weißer, als sie früher waren. Gai putzt sie dreimal täglich sehr sorgfältig. Manchmal kommt ihm das Zähneputzen fast intimer vor, als alles was er sonst noch für Kakashi tut.

Er berührt Kakashis Zunge und probiert einen ANBU Code aus, eine Sequenz von leichtem und festerem Druck. _Ich bin hier._

Keine Reaktion.

Er drückt Kakashis Hand und wartet auf Erwiderung, doch Kakashis Finger bleiben reglos.

Er redet mit Kakashi, die ganze Zeit.

Er versucht alles immer wieder.

Tag für Tag.

* * *

Mittags nimmt Gai Kakashi mit nach draußen ins Dorf. Kakashi kann laufen – etwas stolpernd zwar, als ob er von einem Schritt zum nächsten die genaue Vorgehensweise vergessen hätte, aber immerhin.

Einerseits ist Gai das ein Trost – es ist definitiv besser, als Kakashi nur im Bett liegen zu sehen, blass und reglos wie eine Leiche – andererseits…

Sie ernten Blicke. Gai hat das noch nie gestört, aber Kakashi war in dieser Hinsicht immer anders als er. Würde er sich schämen, wenn es ihm bewusst wäre? Was, wenn er geheilt ist? Wird es ihn im Nachhinein unangenehm sein, dass Gai ihn an der Hand durch die Straßen geführt hat wie ein kleines Kind? …Oder als wären sie ein Paar – die Ironie dabei entgeht Gai ausnahmsweise mal nicht.

Wie auch immer, Kakashi braucht die Bewegung.

* * *

Öfters treffen sie alte Freunde, wenn sie unterwegs sind. Es erstaunt Gai immer wieder, wie unterschiedlich die Leute auf Kakashi reagieren. Leute, die ihn seit Jahren kennen.

Trotz all ihrer Verpflichtungen gehen Sakura und Naruto nie an Kakashi vorbei. Sie kommen und reden mit ihm und mit Gai, gehen auch häufig ein Stück mit oder besuchen Kakashis Apartment.

Sakura sieht Gai sowieso, wenn er mit Kakashi ins Krankenhaus geht. Zusammen mit Ino, Shizune, Tsunade-sama und Aoba arbeitet sie an einem Heilmittel für Kakashi. Je mehr Zeit Gai mit ihr verbringt, desto mehr steigt sein Respekt für sie. Er wünscht sich kaum etwas mehr, als dass Kakashi aus seiner Trance aufwachen und sehen könnte, zu welch wundervollen shinobi seine Schüler herangewachsen sind.

Sasuke ist etwas anders. Gai sieht ihn selten. Er hat die Angewohnheit zu verschwinden, wenn er mit Naruto und Sakura unterwegs ist und wenn Gai ihn doch mal erblickt, hat er kaum mehr als ein Nicken für seinen ehemaligen Lehrer übrig. Gais Augen meidet er.

„Sasuke ist einfach ein völliger emotionaler Krüppel" ist alles, was Naruto dazu sagt.

Sakura erzählt Gai allerdings, dass Sasuke sich hin und wieder „zufällig" an der Suche nach Heilung für Kakashi beteiligt.

Was seine eigenen Schüler betrifft, so könnte Gai kaum stolzer sein. Tenten und Lee besuchen ihn immer, wenn sie Zeit dazu haben. Wie Sakura und Naruto bieten sie ihm an, auf Kakashi aufzupassen, damit Gai trainieren kann.

Gai nimmt ihre Hilfe nicht oft in Anspruch. Es ist nicht, dass er ihnen nicht trauen würde – niemals! – jedoch lässt er Kakashi nur ungern zurück. Für Kakashi da zu sein, komme, was wolle, das ist Gais Versprechen, _er _muss es halten.

* * *

Jeden Tag kocht er für Kakashi. Er hat immer gern gekocht und mit der Zeit, die ihm jetzt zur Verfügung steht, experimentiert er in der Küche.

Kakashi war nie ein besonders anspruchsvoller Esser. Sehr zu Gais Verdruss hat er sich nie für ausgefallenes Essen begeistern können.

Gai kocht trotzdem Kakashis Lieblingsgerichte, manchmal etwas verfeinert oder abgewandelt – Curry Pulver passt zu allem! Tief in seinem Innern hofft er, dass Kakashi schmecken kann, wie sehr Gai mit ihm kommunizieren will, wie sehr er ihn vermisst. Jede Mahlzeit ist eine Nachricht.

Gai schaufelt Reis in Kakashis Mund und beobachtet die etwas zu mechanisch wirkenden Kaubewegungen seines Mundes. Immer wieder fühlt er sich an die zahllosen Wettessen erinnert, die er mit Kakashi auszutragen pflegte. Kakashi war ein teuflisch schneller Esser, ein fast unbesiegbarer Gegner auf dem Feld. Erinnerungen, die Gai früher fast zur Weißglut und gewöhnlich zu einer neuen Herausforderung zum Kampf brachten. Jetzt lächelt er, wenn er daran denkt. Es ist ein trauriges Lächeln, so farblos wie Kakashis fleckige Tapete.

Etwas Sojasoße läuft aus Kakashis Mundwinkel sein Kinn hinunter.

Gai nimmt den feuchten Waschlappen, den er für diese Zwecke nahe der Tischkante bereitgelegt hat, und wischt Kakashi zärtlich den Mund ab.

* * *

Abends lässt Gai Kakashi ein Bad ein. Er zieht ihn aus, wäscht ihn ab und setzt ihn dann in die Wanne. Er achtet darauf, all diese Schritte schnell und automatisch durchzuführen, nicht zu genau hinzuschauen – wenn dann nur mit klinischer Distanz, nach Verletzungen oder Ausschlägen.

Kakashis Körper kennt er so gut wie seinen eigenen, das war schon vor dem Krieg so. Trotzdem. Ihn zu betrachten, nur weil er es kann, wäre Falsch. Kakashi ist ihm ausgeliefert, vollkommen hilflos. Willenlos.

Gai summt leise vor sich hin, eine alte Melodie, etwas das seine Mutter gesungen haben mag. Er weiß es nicht mehr genau. Seine Mutter ist kaum mehr als ein blasser Schatten auf seiner Erinnerung. Sie hat kein Gesicht. Das ist immer das erste, was ihm verloren geht. Gesichter.

Kakashi hängt den Kopf ein bisschen. Vielleicht ist er müde. Gai fragt sich, ob Kakashi das noch empfinden kann, etwas Simples wie Müdigkeit. Oder Hoffnung.

Er fragt sich, was Kakashi sieht.

* * *

Er hebt Kakashi aus der Wanne und trocknet ihn gründlich ab, bevor er ihn fürs Bett anzieht und ihm die Zähne putzt. Jeden Abend ist Gai ein bisschen stolz auf sich, dass er wieder einen Tag bewältigt hat.

Einen Tag näher an Kakashis Heilung! sagt er sich.

Dann schaut er Kakashi an, wie er im Bett liegt, das Auge noch offen, an die Decke starrend. Nur seine sich hebende und senkende Brust zeigt, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Der Anblick ist immer wieder schmerzlich. Tief in seinem Herzen fühlt Gai etwas aufkeimen. Zweifel.

Die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, die plötzlich flüstert: „Bist du wirklich so ein naiver Idiot, alter Mann? Glaubst du wirklich, dass er jemals wieder der sein wird, der er mal war? Vergiss es! Das Einzige, was nähergekommen ist, ist der Tod! Deiner oder seiner, es macht keinen Unterschied."

Wie damals am Wasserfall, nur noch verbitterter.

Gai beißt sich auf die Lippe, bis er Blut schmeckt. Zur Strafe wird er vorm Schlafen noch fünfhundert Liegestütze machen!

Aber vorher liest er Kakashi noch vor, nicht Icha Icha, sondern irgendeinen Abenteuer Roman, Geschichten von Schwierigkeiten, Kämpfen, Leid und Triumpf am Ende. Das ist wichtig, denn Gai hasst Geschichten ohne Happy End. Er fühlt sich betrogen, wenn ein tapferer Held nicht belohnt wird und versteht nicht, warum Autoren überhaupt solche Geschichten schreiben.

Sie machen ihn unglaublich wütend.

* * *

Irgendwann fällt Kakashis Auge zu und er schläft. Gai atmet durch und klappt das Buch zu. Jetzt kann er seufzen.

Im gelben Lampenlicht sieht der schlafende Kakashi wieder aus wie er selbst, nicht mehr wie eine leblose Kakashi-Schaufensterpuppe.

Für ein paar Augenblicke schaut Gai ihn einfach nur an, ist gefangen zwischen widersprüchlichen Emotionen, die ihn in entgegengesetzte Richtungen zerren. Verzweiflung, Angst, Wut, Trotz, Enttäuschung, Entschlossenheit, Hoffnung. Liebe.

Er knippst das Licht aus und macht im Dunkeln tausend Liegestütze, bevor er schlafen geht.

* * *

Aus Kakashis täglichen Krankenhausbesuchen werden wöchentliche, dann monatliche.

„Es gibt fast nichts mehr, was wir nicht schon probiert hätten", sagt Sakura.

„Wenn mein Vater noch…vielleicht…" Ino schüttelt den Kopf.

Shizune streichelt Kakashis Arm und schaut Gai in die Augen. Sie sagt gar nichts.

Irgendwann hört Gai auf die Tage zu zählen.

* * *

Eines Tages erinnert Gai sich an sein altes Apartment, in dem seine Sachen verstauben, und macht seinen Schülern einen Vorschlag.

Lee ist mehr als schockiert, bis Gai ihm versichert, dass er sowieso vorgehabt habe umzuziehen. Wenn Kakashi wieder fit sei, werde er sich etwas Größeres suchen. Damit ist Lee erst mal beruhigt.

Tenten verkündet, dass sie für Gais Spülmaschine töten würde. Sie hat so ein Blitzen in den Augen, das es schwer macht, hundertprozentig zu sagen, wie ernst sie es damit meint.

Am Ende zieht sie ganz ein und wirft beim Umzug alles, was sie loshaben möchte in eine große Kiste, auf der in schwarzem Marker „LEE" steht. Gai und Lee, die ihr selbstverständlich beim Transport ihrer Möbel geholfen haben, beobachten sie dabei, während Kakashi so teilnahmslos wie immer auf dem Boden sitzt.

Gai genießt den Tag. Er erwischt sich dabei, wie er Kakashi durchs Haar fährt, freundschaftlich, wie in alten Zeiten. Für einen Augenblick hatte er fast vergessen…

Doch es gibt keinen Winkel in seinem Apartment, der nicht mit Erinnerungen gefüllt wäre.

Die Delle in der Wand, die Gais erster Konoha Daisenpuu hinterließ – und die ihn lehrte, seine Kampftechniken nicht in der Wohnung zu entwickeln. Der klapprige alte Küchentisch, an dem Kakashi zum ersten Mal Gais selbstgekochtes Curry probierte – Kakashi bezeichnete es damals als seine erste Nahtoderfahrung.

In seinem Schlafzimmer dreht Gai sich einmal langsam um die eigene Achse, betrachtet alles zum letzten Mal, während Tenten und Lee gemeinsam sein Regal ausräumen.

* * *

Gai ist dabei, ein altes Poster vorsichtig von der Wand zu lösen – ein malerischer Sonnenuntergang mit inspirierenden Worten darunter, vielleicht könnte er es in Kakashis Wohnzimmer aufhängen – als er spürt, wie die Atmosphäre im Zimmer kippt.

Lee und Tenten sind plötzlich so still, als wären sie auf einer Mission in feindlichem Territorium.

Gai dreht sich um, um zu sehen was los ist. Das Poster lässt er schief, mit einer umgeschlagenen, schlaff herunterhängenden Ecke, an der Wand.

Tenten steht vor dem Regal, leicht zu Lee gewandt, in der Hand hält sie eine dünne Schriftrolle. Gai erkennt sie sofort, ein kleiner Schock durchfährt ihn, wie ein elektrischer Schlag, von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen. Sie alle stehen einfach nur da und schauen die Schriftrolle an. Das zarte Papier mit leuchtendem Goldrand, der gewölbte schwarze Schriftzug. Sie enthält einen langen Aufsatz, einen Vergleich zwischen Go-und Juuken, geschrieben von einem legendären Ninja, noch in der Zeit der Nomadenclans. Gai hatte den Sold von fünf A-Rank Missionen dafür hingeblättert, ohne zu zögern, als er sie damals sah, in einem winzigen Pfandleihgeschäft in der Nähe von Kumogakure.

Gai glaubt nicht an Schicksal, aber als er damals diese Schriftrolle fand, da hatte er schon das Gefühl, dass es Bestimmung war, dass sie für Neji gedacht war und niemanden sonst. Er musste sie einfach kaufen.

Sie war Nejis Geschenk zu seiner Ernennung zum Jounin und Gai ist sich sicher, dass seine Schüler gerade an genau diesen Moment denken, als sie alle zusammen in seinem Wohnzimmer saßen und Gai Neji feierlich die Schriftrolle überreichte.

„Danke, Sensei", hatte Neji gesagt. Es war ein ernsthaftes Danke, ein echtes, tiefempfundenes, das sich auf mehr bezog als nur den aktuellen Anlass, Gai konnte das in Nejis Augen lesen, in seiner Haltung, der leichten Verbeugung. Neji war nie ein besonders offener Mensch gewesen. Seine Gefühle hielt er fest in seinem Inneren verschlossen, egal wie scharfkantig oder ätzend sie waren, er schluckte sie hinunter.

Leicht hätte er abrutschen können, wie Sasuke. Er hätte in gewisser Weise das Recht dazu gehabt, ebenso viel wie Kakashis fehlgeleiteter Schüler zumindest. Und doch tat er es nicht. Er wuchs zu einem jungen Mann heran, der Gai mit unendlichem Stolz erfüllte.

Gai erinnert sich noch ganz genau an diesen Tag, an die stürmische Umarmung, die er Neji aufzwang. Daran, wie sich Nejis Schultern langsam entspannten, während er ihn drückte und Neji kaum merklich die Umarmung erwiderte. Natürlich wand er sich nach etwas mehr als zwanzig Sekunden aus Gais Griff, das Gesicht verzogen und mit einem genervten Seufzen. Gai hatte gelacht und ihm die Haare verwuschelt und Neji hatte ihn gelassen.

Tentens hilfloser Blick sagt Gai alles. Sie denkt an Neji, an eben diesen Moment, daran, wie glücklich sie damals waren. Lees Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Ihm geht es genauso.

Nur der auf dem Boden sitzende Kakashi ist unberührt, selbst verkommen zu einem blassen Symbol des Verlusts.

„Das willst du doch behalten, nicht wahr, Sensei?" Tenten macht einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu und Lee dreht sich um. Sein Blick wandert unentschlossen zwischen Gai und der Schriftrolle in Tentens Hand hin und her.

Gai fühlt wie sich sein Magen verkrampft. Er verbindet noch eine andere Erinnerung mit Nejis Geschenk.

* * *

_Hiashi-sama hatte ihn einen Tag nach der Beerdigung durch einen Boten zu sich bestellen lassen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Gai keinen blassen Dunst, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er das Gelände Clans betrat. Er war zuvor erst einmal dort gewesen, vor Jahren, kurz nachdem Sandaime-sama ihm sein Team zugeteilt hatte. Damals hatte das Oberhaupt der Hyuuga ihn nur eine Weile lang streng angesehen und ihm mehr oder weniger durch die Blume gesagt, dass er sich gut überlegen solle, wie er Neji zu unterrichten habe. Gai hatte gelacht und sich lautstark bedankt für diesen „weisen" Rat, dann hatte er Hiashi blitzschnell auf die Schulter geklopft, und zwar mit voller Wucht. Hiashi hatte sich glatt seinen Tee in den Schoß gekippt. Hätten Blicke töten können… _

_Fakt war, dass Gai Hiashi nicht sonderlich mochte und seinen rechten Arm darauf verwettet hätte, dass das Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. _

_Er ging mit gemischten Gefühlen. Offiziell verband ihn nun nichts mehr mit dem Clan, und doch… _

_Hiashi-sama empfing ihn im Garten zwischen den verlassen wirkenden Holzhäusern. Er trug Trauer, den schwarzen Yukata und die Hakama, die er schon bei der Beerdigung angehabt hatte. Gai kam in seinem normalen Outfit, in grün und orange. _

_„Das hier gehört Ihnen, denke ich." Hiashi hielt Gai die Schriftrolle mit beiden Händen entgegen, den Kopf leicht nach vorn geneigt, sehr förmlich. Seine Hände waren so weiß wie das Papier. _

_Gai war schlecht. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Angehörige des Clans, Bedienstete, Nejis Zimmer ausräumen, seine Sachen sortieren. _

_„Sie gehört Neji" , sagte er trotzig._

_Eine Sekunde lang wirkte Hiashi wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er blinzelte einmal kurz, dann zogen seine schmalen Augenbrauen sich zusammen wie Sturmwolken. _

_„Das… ist ein wertvolles Stück. Neji hat sehr daran gehangen. Sie ist zu schade um sie hier verstauben und verfallen zu lassen." Hiashis fahler Blick war hart und unnachgiebig. „Sehen Sie sie als ein Andenken an meinen Neffen." _

_Gai brauchte keine Andenken. Als ob das nötig wäre, als ob er Neji einfach vergessen würde, wenn er nicht irgendwelche Gegenstände hätte, an denen er seine Erinnerungen festmachen könnte. _

_Hiashis blasses Gesicht machte ihn wütend, Hiashis Haltung machte ihn wütend, der viel zu gepflegte Garten machte ihn wütend. _

_Er griff nach der Schriftrolle. Das Papier knisterte und knickte unter dem Druck seiner Finger. _

_Hiashi ließ los und verbeugte sich tief, die Arme steif am Körper anliegend._

_„Danke dafür, dass Sie sich um meinen Neffen gekümmert haben", sagte er._

_Gai erwiderte die Verbeugung kurz und abgehackt. _

_Er ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen._

* * *

„Gai-sensei?", fragt Lee.

Gai schüttelt den Kopf. Er kann noch immer Hiashi-sama vor sich sehen, das strenge Gesicht, die leeren Gesten.

„Sie gehört Neji. Er sollte sie haben", sagt er entschlossen.

Lee starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Sensei…"

Der Sonnenuntergang draußen färbt das Zimmer langsam rötlich. Zwischen Gai und seinem Team breitet sich eine traurige Stille aus, die kaum zu ertragen ist. Druck baut sich auf, als würden sie alle drei – vier mit Kakashi – auf den Grund des Ozeans sinken.

Tenten ist es schließlich, die den Bann bricht. In einem großen Schritt ist sie direkt vor Lees Nase und gibt ihm einen Schubs vor die Brust.

„…Wir sollten eine Kiste für ihn machen. Wenn wir Senseis Sachen unter uns aufteilen, sollte Neji seinen Anteil auch bekommen."

Gai lächelt. Sie hat genau das gesagt, was er hat hören wollen. Und das, obwohl er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er darauf gewartet hat.

„Hä?" Lee schaut von Tenten zu Gai und wieder zu Tenten, seine Augen sind noch größer als sonst. Er scheint seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

„Mach einfach, Lee!" Tenten boxt ihn nochmal auf den Oberarm. „Ich will heute noch fertig werden!"

* * *

Es ist seltsam wie schnell und sicher sie alle die Aufgabe ausführen. Tenten greift sich einen großen Karton und beschriftet ihn mit „Neji", dann gehen sie zu dritt auf die Jagd nach Dingen, die Neji haben wollen würde.

Am Ende bleibt in der Wohnung nur noch, was Tenten behalten will. Lee muss seine Kiste nach Hause tragen – sie ist voll mit Gais Trainingszeug und wiegt sicher eine Tonne.

Danach gehen sie alle zusammen auf das Trainingsfeld, auf dem Team Gai sein erstes gemeinsames Training hatte.

Es ist eine sternenreiche Nacht. Der Mond leuchtet so hell, dass man die einzelnen Blätter and den Bäumen am Rand des Feldes erkennen kann. Alles hat diesen leichten Silberglanz, am meisten natürlich Kakashis Haar, das vom Wind sanft bewegt wird.

Tenten stellt Nejis Box in der Mitte des Feldes ab. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, sie allein zu tragen.

Gai und Lee sammeln Steine und legen einen Kreis um den vollen Karton. Ein grüner Ärmel hängt über den Rand, berührt die Spitzen der taufeuchten Grashalme. Gai hat trotz Tentens Proteste darauf bestanden. Manche Dinge müssen einfach sein.

„Sensei…" Tenten hat sich ins Gras gesetzt, die Knie zur Brust gezogen und mit den Armen umschlungen. Sie dreht den Kopf leicht von ihm weg zur Kiste hin.

Lee sitzt neben ihr im Schneidersitz. Er hat jetzt schon Tränen in den Augen.

Kakashi ist da, wo Gai ihn abgesetzt hat.

Die Nacht ist klar und kalt.

Gai zieht eine Packung Streichhölzer aus seiner Westentasche.

Das Feuer wird sie wärmen.

* * *

Team Gai hatte immer einen gewissen Ruf. Nicht zuletzt lag das an Gai selbst. Das weiß er, hat er immer gewusst. Er ist stolz darauf.

Verrückt.

Vielleicht sind sie das wirklich.

* * *

Das Feuer lodert in ihrer Mitte.

Lee schluchzt laut in die Bandage an seinem rechten Arm.

Gai strömen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter, tropfen von seinem Kinn auf seine Weste, die sie aufsaugt.

Tenten wischt sich über die roten Augen und murrt etwas von beißendem Rauch.

Kakashi sitzt einfach nur da, während die Schatten über sein Gesicht zucken und Flammen in seiner schwarzen Pupille tanzen.

* * *

Kakashi schläft so ein, im Gras sitzend.

Gai trägt ihn auf dem Rücken nach Hause. Es fühlt sich genauso an, wie vor Jahren.

Kakashis Atem kitzelt seinen Nacken.

* * *

In dieser Nacht steht er an Kakashis Bett, schaut seinen schlafenden Freund an und denkt an Neji.

_Ich vermisse euch beide._

Der Gedanke erschreckt ihn. Er ist Verrat.

Gai wird zehntausend Liegestütze machen, bevor er schlafen geht.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wacht er auf dem Fußboden auf, mit schmerzenden Armen und der verstörenden Gewissheit, dass er nicht weiter kam als neuntausenddreihundertzweiundsechzig.

* * *

Eine Woche vor dem dritten Jahrestag des Kriegsendes geht Gai mit Kakashi ins Krankenhaus.

Aoba öffnet ihm die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer. Hinter ihm stehen Ino, Sakura und Shizune. Naruto hat es anscheinend nicht geschafft, sich von seinen Pflichten als Hokage loszureißen.

Gai seufzt nicht, stattdessen grinst er und gibt seine Nice Guy-Pose zum Besten. „Heute ist der Tag! Ich weiß es!" Er gibt Kakashi einen kleinen ermunternden Schubs. „Denkst du nicht auch, Kakashi?"

Kakashi bleibt wie immer stumm.

Sakura und Shizune lächeln müde, Ino seufzt genervt und Aoba schenkt ihm nur einen gelangweilten Seitenblick.

Sie setzen Kakashi auf den Behandlungstisch.

Gai tritt ein paar Schritte zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Er fühlt nichts. Ihr letzter Krankenhausbesuch war vor mehr als drei Monaten.

Ino, Sakura und Shizune haben nicht wirklich neue Ideen, nur leichte Abwandlungen von alten Plänen. Gescheiterten Plänen. Aoba hat ihm das schon lange gesagt. _Es ist besser das ganze realistisch zu sehen, Gai…_

Gai schaut den vier zu, wie sie ihre gewohnten Positionen einnehmen, Aoba direkt vor Kakashi, eine Hand auf Kakashis Stirn gelegt, Ino einen Schritt hinter Aoba, die Finger an den eigenen Schläfen und Sakura und Shizune jeweils rechts und links neben Kakashi.

Gai schließt seine Augen.

Hoffnung.

Sie wächst wieder in ihm, wie eine anschwellende Seifenblase. Er kann seine Gefühle nicht aufhalten, obwohl er es _will._ Er _will nicht_ mehr hoffen.

Wenn die Blase diesmal platzt, wird sie ihn endlich ganz zerreißen?

* * *

Jemand schnappt nach Luft.

Gais Augen fliegen auf.

Aus Aobas Nase tropft Blut, er taumelt zur Seite und stolpert. Sakura, Shizune und Ino stürzen sofort zu ihm, genauso wie Gai, der sich reflexartig nach vorne bewegt.

Aoba kniet auf dem gefliesten Boden. Gai sieht, dass er noch blutet, aber die Hilfe der Frauen, die ihn umringen abwinkt. „Alles klar", sagt er. „war nur ein bisschen viel gerade. Autsch."

Sakura, Ino und Shizune tauschen Blicke.

„Sicher?"

„Nimm bitte die Sonnenbrille ab, lass mich sehen."

Aoba wehrt sich gegen jegliche Versuche an seine Sonnenbrille zu kommen.

Gai atmet auf, es scheint nichts passiert zu sein. Während die vier noch diskutieren, schaut er zu Kakashi hinüber.

Kakashi hält sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und stöhnt leise.

Gai blinzelt, es fühlt sich plötzlich so an, als sei seine Brust mit Heißluft gefüllt worden. Er ist gleichzeitig unglaublich leicht und vollkommen verängstigt.

„Kakashi…" Gai macht einen Schritt in Richtung Behandlungstisch, dann bleibt er stehen. Weiter kann er nicht. Es ist unmöglich.

Kakashi hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn an. Sein Auge glänzt seltsam feucht, unter seiner Maske bewegt sich sein Kiefer, unsicher. Gai könnte nicht sagen, was für ein Gesicht Kakashi macht.

Kakashi wirkt etwas zittrig, ein bisschen hilflos, ungefähr so, wie Gai sich fühlt.

Schließlich hebt Kakashi eine Hand, vorsichtig, etwa auf Schulterhöhe und bewegt sie leicht hin und her.

„Yo", sagt er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Ende

* * *

A.N. 2: Um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich einen zweiten Teil hiervon schreiben. (Und dann vielleicht noch einen dritten aus Kakashis Perspektive... Ugh, ich muss aufhören.)


	2. English version

Four days after the end of the war, Gai brings Kakashi home, home into Kakashi's small, unchanged apartment.

The decision had been an incredibly easy one. It fit neatly into Gai's plan to leave everything, absolutely _everything_, exactly the way it had been before the war.

As soon as Kakashi got back to being himself again – which, for all they knew, could happen tomorrow! – he was supposed to find everything the way he'd left it. It would be as if he had been gone for just a moment, as if he'd only gone out for a little walk.

Gai was proud of his plan because it was Right, not Wrong. Leaving his rival at the hospital or the rehabilitation center would have been Wrong. Popping by for nothing more than a few visits would have been Wrong.

Giving up hope would have been Wrong.

And yet, there's a lump in his throat during this strange moment, now that they're standing in the semi-dark hallway of Kakashi's apartment. Kakashi's hand hangs limply in his, unnaturally weak and lifeless, lukewarm like leftover soup.

Gai despises weakness, lack of motivation and the faintheartedness he suspects at the root of such emotional deficiencies. Kakashi, however, is sick. He can't help it, and as soon as he's better…

Just barely, Gai manages to suppress a sigh. He generally refuses to utter something like that, a sound of _resignation_! And he most definitely refuses to utter it in front of Kakashi! His rival can hear everything he says, Gai is sure of that.

"We're home," he announces instead, his voice defiant and injected with forced happiness, hardly trembling at all.

Dusty silence is the empty apartment's only answer.

Nothing but Kakashi's breathing is audible, soft and regular, filtered by his mask. He's wearing his usual outfit, minus the vest. Gai'd dressed him in the morning, just like Shizune'd shown him – as if he didn't know how to dress someone!

Even Gai himself is surprised by the sudden flare of anger in his stomach at the thought of Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura, who, after all, were only taking their work seriously. They'd wanted to prepare him well because they were worried about Kakashi. Gai had no right to be mad at them.

He pushes the memory of the hours he spent under their tutelage away. The whole time, until the very last day, they kept gently – Sakura and Shizune – and not so gently – Tsunade-sama – reminding him that he could withdraw his offer at any time if the task seemed too difficult.

As if anything had ever seemed too difficult to him, Maito Gai!

As if he'd ever give up that easily!

* * *

_The worst part was changing him._

_Gai had expected this. He'd mentally prepared for it; at least he thought he had._

_But in the end, when Kakashi stood in front of him, naked except for the clearly full diaper—_

_When Gai saw that vacant gaze, the pale, almost translucent, skin, when Gai smelled him then…_

_Nothing could have prepared him for that. For feeling like his ribs were slowly bending inwards, mercilessly sucked in by the black hole of pity in his chest, born of his broken heart._

_Pity, the most gentle form of contempt, and Gai felt it for Hatake Kakashi, whom he had admired and loved his whole life._

_"You don't have to do this," Shizune said next to him. Her voice was so soft, so full of sympathy and understanding that Gai wanted to strangle her. He hated her then, just for being there, for witnessing this tragedy and for the fact that he couldn't fall to his knees and weep in front of her. _

_He remained where he was, stock-still. He swallowed his tears until he felt like he was drowning in them. _

_"Sakura doesn't do it either." Shizune put a comforting hand on his painfully tense biceps. "Kakashi-senpai wouldn't want her to."_

_Gai looked at her. There were dark shadows under her black, deeply sad eyes. Tiny wrinkles had dug into the skin around her pale lips. How many hours a day did she spend at the hospital? There weren't enough rooms for all the injured; there were barely enough beds. She had to be busy healing day and night. He knew her, she'd pump every bit of chakra her own heart didn't need for beating into her patients. _

_Gai was ashamed, but still, he couldn't accept her words. He couldn't turn his back on Kakashi. Never on Kakashi. _

_Decades ago he might still have been able to, on his first day at the academy, when he'd seen Kakashi for the very first time. This little four-year-old who looked like he'd gotten lost somehow and wandered into the entrance ceremony by accident, as if he'd merely ventured too far away from Mommy and Daddy. This little boy who, during their first taijutsu lesson, beat everyone else within minutes, effortlessly. Gai had chosen him way back then._

_He'd been Kakashi's rival ever since he first laid eyes on him, just like he'd been Lee's sensei ever since their first meeting in the academy courtyard._

_Maito Gai did not go back on his promises._

_"Don't worry, Shizune! This is nothing!" He laughed loud enough to drown out the white noise filling his ears and got to work._

* * *

_As soon as Gai was finished and Kakashi was lying clean and dry in his dreary hospital bed, Gai went to the first available training ground he could find and took it apart bit by bit, until there wasn't even one single blade of grass left growing in the torn up earth. _

_"It gets easier with time," Shizune had told him. It was meant as a comfort, an encouragement, it was meant to ease his pain. She'd said it on instinct, and while Gai respected and loved her for that instinct, he loathed the implication that he would get used to the state Kakashi was in, that he would accept it._

_Because that would _never _happen._

* * *

"Come on, Kakashi!" Gai smiles, he always smiles for his rival, and even though Kakashi cannot answer him, Gai is sure that his smile reaches him. He believes in that with all his heart.

He takes Kakashi's sandals off in the hallway, one after the other. It's a good thing Kakashi can still stand without help, even on just one leg, while Gai is kneeling on the floor in front of him. It's good, but it's strange.

Nobody knows what Obito did to him to leave Kakashi in this sorry state, no one apart from Obito himself, but he is too dead to explain anything.

If he was still alive, Gai would have gotten answers. Using whatever means necessary. He _would _have gotten them.

Taking his hand again, Gai leads Kakashi into the kitchen where he pushes him gently down onto a chair. Sitting upright is another one of the few things Kakashi is still capable of.

Kakashi sits mutely and motionlessly in his bare kitchen, staring straight ahead, past Gai, at an invisible spot above the dripping faucet.

For a few seconds Gai studies his rival's expressionless face. It's a terrible, tragic moment, one Gai refused to believe would ever come to pass.

* * *

_They were having a meeting in Kakashi's hospital room as well as was possible between beds occupied by other unconscious patients. Kakashi was only one of many, that was something Gai had to realize again and again, every time he entered Konoha's crowded hospital. And yet, for him, Kakashi would always be the one that mattered._

_Gai looked down at his rival's pale face and felt the by now familiar pang in his chest._

_Someone had pulled the white blanket up to Kakashi's nose where it fluttered, stirred by Kakashi's breath. The only sign of life from him, and barely one strong enough to be visible._

_"The chakra flow in his brain is completely… messed up." Sakura was standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed in front of her chest. To Gai, her pink hair looked somehow paler than usual, almost washed out. Her head was turned slightly towards Naruto, who was standing next to Gai and fiddling with Kakashi's blanket like a restless child. _

_"But other than that he's okay, right?" Naruto asked. He frowned at Kakashi._

_Shizune and Tsunade-sama exchanged a look that made something in Gai's stomach churn. The two of them already knew everything about Kakashi's condition there was to know, and yet Kakashi was still here, lying in a hospital bed. Their faces were serious, grim. It was hard to not be discouraged by the look in their eyes, but it was far too early to give up hope._

_"Okay?! He shows no response to anything," Sakura said. She sounded annoyed, but Gai knew that it was mostly worry that gnawed on her. Lashing out at Naruto was just a reflex._

_"I know, but he's alive, right? As long as he's alive, there's gotta be something we can do! We just have to find out what it is!" Naruto was a boy right to Gai's taste. There was nothing but determination in those piercing blue eyes._

_"Exactly! Whatever you need to help him—"_

_"We don't know what we need, senpai. We know almost nothing." Shizune had interrupted him before he could make his promise. Her voice was soft but firm, her eyes held an apology. _

_"Whatever Obito did… It definitely wasn't a jutsu we know," Tsunade-sama said. "The chakra flow in his brain… Playing around with that without having a clue what we're dealing with would be far too dangerous."_

_Gai felt the first cold rush of horror. Was she really saying what he thought she was? Giving up was out of the question! He took a deep breath._

_Naruto, however, was faster._

_"Does that mean, we should just sit around and do nothing?!"_

_"What do you _want _to do?!"_

_"We're allied with every nation, there's gotta be someone somewhere—"_

_"You think we haven't thought of that yet? God, Naruto, sometimes…"_

_"I'm not going to give up now! Not after we've won the war, not now that we finally have peace! Kakashi-sensei has to see this, Sakura! We've come so far, he _has_ to see this!"_

_"Nobody said anything about giving up, Naruto… but…"_

_The argument between the two was over as quickly as it had begun. _

_In the end, it had no winner._

* * *

_Sooner or later they are going to heal him. So maybe it will be a little later, but they are definitely going to find a cure. This was the belief Gai had carried in his heart ever since Obito's dimension had spat out Kakashi. Ever since Gai had seen his rival lying motionlessly on the bloody ground._

* * *

Within an almost disillusioning short amount of time, Gai develops a routine.

He sleeps on a futon on the floor next to Kakashi's bed. He gets up in the morning, waits for Kakashi to wake up, then he takes him to the bathroom where he takes care of everything that needs taking care of before dressing him. After that, he leads Kakashi into the kitchen, puts him into his chair and makes breakfast.

It doesn't take him long to get used to feeding Kakashi. Kakashi chews and swallows, but Gai can't get him to pick anything up himself or even just to hold something in his hands.

For the longest time, Gai has been wondering about that. Kakashi eats. Doesn't that mean that he still has his sense of taste? That he can perceive some things after all?

Sometimes Gai touches Kakashi's thin lips, traces them with his index finger. He can get Kakashi to open his mouth as easily as he can lead his rival around by his hand.

"Can you feel this, Kakashi?" he asks loudly, enunciating every word carefully, as if Kakashi was simply a little hard of hearing.

Nothing.

Hesitantly, Gai pushes his finger forward. Watching his Kakashi's lips open, granting his finger entry without resistance, the sight is almost obscene. Kakashi's teeth are warm and smooth to the touch; they're sharp and a little whiter than they used to be. Gai brushes them very thoroughly three times a day. Sometimes brushing Kakashi's teeth feels almost more intimate than all the other things Gai has to do for his friend.

He touches Kakashi's tongue and tries out an ANBU code, a sequence of little taps with varying pressure. _I'm here._

No reaction.

He squeezes Kakashi's hand and waits for a response. Kakashi's fingers, however, never even twitch.

He talks to Kakashi, all the time.

He keeps trying.

Day after day.

* * *

After lunch Gai takes Kakashi along for a walk through the village. Kakashi can walk – he may stumble once in a while as if he had suddenly forgotten how to do it properly, but at least he's walking.

On the one hand it's a comfort to Gai – it is definitely better than having Kakashi lie in bed all day, pale and motionless like a corpse – but on the other hand…

They get _looks._ Gai has never been bothered by that kind of thing, but Kakashi used to be slightly different in that regard. Would he be ashamed if he was aware of them? And, once he's cured, will he be embarrassed by the fact that Gai used to hold his hand as if he was a little kid – or as if they were a couple?

It doesn't matter, though. Gai can't afford to think about it. Kakashi needs the exercise and that's all there is to it.

* * *

On their walks they frequently run into old friends. Gai never ceases to be amazed by how differently people react to Kakashi. People who have known him for years.

Despite their many duties and busy schedules, Sakura and Naruto never simply walk past Kakashi. They always come over and talk to him and Gai, quite often they'll walk with them for a bit or visit Kakashi at the apartment.

Gai sees Sakura anyway, whenever he takes Kakashi to the hospital where she works on finding a cure for him with Shizune, Ino, Tsunade-sama and Aoba. The more time Gai spends with her, the more his respect for her grows. His greatest wish is that Kakashi would wake up from his trance so he could see the splendid shinobi his students have become.

Sasuke is a little different. Gai rarely sees him. Sasuke in the habit of vanishing when Naruto and Sakura decide to go see Kakashi, and whenever Gai does happen to catch a glimpse of Sasuke, he can't seem to spare more than a vague nod for his sensei and completely avoids Gai's eyes.

"Sasuke's just totally crippled, emotionally" is all Naruto ever has to say on the topic.

Sakura, however, tells Gai that Sasuke occasionally "happens" to help out with their work on a cure.

When it comes to his own students, Gai couldn't be any prouder. Tenten and Lee visit him whenever they've got the time. Just like Sakura and Naruto they constantly offer to watch Kakashi so Gai can go training. He rarely takes them up on it, though. It's not that he doesn't trust them – he'd _never _doubt them! – but he simply hates leaving Kakashi behind. Being there for Kakashi, whatever happens, that was Gai's promise, _he _is the one who has to keep it.

* * *

He cooks for Kakashi every day. He's always enjoyed cooking and now that he's got so much time on his hands, he likes to be even more adventurous, to try out as many new recipes as possible.

Kakashi has never been a terribly picky eater. Much to Gai's dismay he's never shown any interest in food that went beyond filling his stomach.

Still, Gai cooks Kakashi's favorite dishes, sometimes spruced up a bit or with an interesting new twist – curry powder goes with everything! Deep down inside Gai hopes Kakashi can taste how badly Gai wants to communicate with him, how badly he misses him. Every meal is a message.

Gai shovels rice into Kakashi's mouth and watches him chew. It looks almost mechanical. Watching Kakashi eat, it always reminds him of their eating contests. Kakashi used to be an incredibly fast eater, a damn near invincible opponent in that field. Those memories used to drive Gai crazy and usually lead him to issuing a re-challenge. These days, they elicit a smile, one as colorless as Kakashi's stained wallpaper.

A small amount of soy sauce dribbles from the corner of Kakashi's mouth, down his chin.

Gai picks up the damp washcloth he keeps for this purpose at the corner of the table and lovingly wipes Kakashi's mouth.

* * *

In the evenings Gai draws a bath for Kakashi. He undresses him, washes him and puts him into the tub. Gai makes sure to perform all of these steps quickly and automatically, he makes sure not to look at Kakashi too closely – and if he does, then only with clinical detachment, to make sure Kakashi doesn't have any injuries or rashes.

He knows Kakashi's body as well as he knows his own, it was like that even before the war. Still. To stare at him like that, just because he can, that would be Wrong. Kakashi is at his mercy, completely helpless. He has no will of his own anymore.

Gai hums softly to himself as he shampoos Kakashi's hair, an old melody, something his mother might have sung to him once. He doesn't quite remember. His mother is barely more than a pale shadow on his memory. She has no face. That's always the first thing Gai loses. Faces.

Kakashi hangs his head a little. He may be tired. Gai wonders whether Kakashi can still feel even something as simple as tiredness. Or hope.

He wonders what Kakashi sees.

* * *

Gai lifts Kakashi out of the tub and makes sure to dry him off thoroughly before dressing him for bed and brushing his teeth.

Every night, Gai is a little proud of himself for having gotten through another day.

One day closer to Kakashi's cure! he tells himself.

Then he looks at Kakashi lying in bed, his eye still open, staring at the ceiling, the rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he's still alive. No matter how often Gai sees him like that, it's always painful. He feels something stir deep in his heart. Doubt.

There is this soft voice in his head, whispering suddenly, "Are you really this naïve, old man? Do you really believe that he'll ever be the same again? The only thing that you've gotten closer to is death! Yours or his, it makes no difference!"

Just like back then at the waterfall, only even more bitter.

Gai bites his lip until he tastes blood. As penance, he will do five hundred pushups before going sleep!

First he reads to Kakashi, though. Not Icha Icha – that would be inappropriate! – but some random adventure novel, stories about battles, suffering and triumph at the end. That's important because Gai hates stories without happy endings. If a brave hero is denied his reward after a long struggle, Gai feels betrayed. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to write stories like that.

They just make him incredibly angry.

* * *

At some point, Kakashi's eye slips shut; he falls asleep. Gai takes a deep breath then and closes the book. Now he can sigh.

In the yellow light from the lamp, Kakashi, once he's fast asleep, looks like himself again, no longer like some kind of lifeless Kakashi-doll.

Gai spends a few heartbeats simply looking at him. He feels trapped between so many conflicting emotions that pull at him, seem to tear him apart. Despair, fear, anger, defiance, disappointment, determination, hope. Love.

He switches off the light and, before he goes to sleep, does a thousand pushups in the dark.

* * *

Kakashi's daily hospital visits turn into weekly ones, soon they become monthly.

"There isn't much left that we haven't already tried," Sakura says.

"If my dad was still… maybe…" Ino shakes her head.

Shizune gently rubs Kakashi's arm and looks into Gai's eyes. She doesn't say anything.

At some point, Gai stops counting the days.

* * *

One day, Gai suddenly remembers his old apartment where all of his possessions are collecting dust. He makes a suggestion to his students.

Lee is more than a little shocked until Gai assures him that he'd been planning to move anyway. As soon as Kakashi was okay again, Gai would find a bigger apartment. Lee calms down a bit after hearing that.

Tenten declares that she would kill to get Gai's dishwasher. There's a certain spark in her eyes when she says it that makes it hard to gauge just how serious she is.

In the end she simply decides to move in completely. Everything she doesn't want, she throws into a big box, labeled "LEE" in black marker. Gai and Lee, who helped her with her furniture, watch her while Kakashi sits on the floor, as apathetic as ever.

Gai enjoys the day. He catches himself brushing his hand through Kakashi's hair, in friendly manner reminiscent of old times. For a second he'd almost forgotten…

But no, there's not a single corner in his apartment that isn't filled with memories.

Like the dent in the wall Gai's first Konoha daisenpuu made – which taught him not to invent new fighting moves in his living-room or the rickety old kitchen table where Kakashi tried Gai's homemade curry for the first time – Kakashi used to describe the moment as his first near death experience.

In his bedroom Gai does a slow 360 degree turn, to take it all in for one last time, while Tenten and Lee clear out his shelf.

* * *

He's in the middle of taking an old poster off his wall – a picturesque sunset with an inspirational message printed beneath the photo – thinking that maybe he could put it up in Kakashi's living-room, when he feels the atmosphere in the room change.

Suddenly, Lee and Tenten are as quiet and as still as if they're on a mission in enemy territory.

Gai turns around to see what's going on. He leaves the poster hanging on the wall, crookedly, one corner flapping down.

Tenten is standing in front of the shelf, facing Lee, she's holding a slim scroll in her hand. Gai recognizes it immediately. He feels a small jolt, like an electric shock, from his toes to the tip of his hairs. They all just keep standing there, staring at the scroll. Brittle paper with a bright gold edge, arched black characters that look as if they're going to rise from their paper confines any second. The scroll contains a long essay, a comparison between Strong and Gentle Fist, written by a legendary shinobi, during the time when the clans where still nomadic. Gai forked out the pay for five A-rank missions for it, without hesitation, back when he spotted it in a tiny pawnshop near Kumogakure.

Gai doesn't believe in fate, but when he found this scroll, he did for a moment feel like it was a preordained event, that the scroll was meant for Neji and no one else. Gai simply had to buy it.

The scroll had been his present to Neji on the occasion of his appointment to jounin and Gai is certain that his two students are remembering that moment right now. When they were all sitting in Gai's living-room and Gai solemnly handed Neji the scroll.

"Thank you, sensei," Neji said. It had been a genuine thank you, a real one suffused with gratitude for more than just the present. Gai could see it in Neji's eyes, in the way he was holding himself, in his faint bow. Neji had never been a very open person. His emotions were something he kept carefully locked away inside, and no matter how sharp their edges or how acidic, he swallowed them down.

It would have been easy for him to slip, just like Sasuke. In some ways, Gai used to think, Neji would have had the right to lose his way, at least as much as Kakashi's misguided student. But Neji didn't. Instead he grew up to become a young man who filled Gai with an unbelievable amount of pride.

Gai still remembers the day, down to the smallest detail. He remembers the fierce hug he forced on Neji, how Neji's shoulders gradually relaxed as he embraced him, and how Neji finally returned the hug. Of course, he pulled a face and, with an annoyed sigh, squirmed out of Gai's embrace after a little more than twenty seconds. Gai'd laughed and quickly tousled up Neji's hair and Neji had let him.

The helpless expression on Tenten's face tells Gai everything. She's thinking about Neji, remembering that day, how happy and carefree they'd been then. Lee's hands clench into fists. It's the same for him.

Only Kakashi, sitting on the floor, remains unaffected, having himself been transformed into a mere symbol of loss.

"You want to keep this, right, sensei?" Tenten takes a small in his direction and Lee turns around, his gaze swiveling back and forth between Gai and the scroll.

Gai feels his stomach clench. There's something else the scroll reminds him of.

* * *

_One day after the funeral, Hiashi-sama sent for him. At that point, Gai didn't have a clue what was waiting for him at the Hyuuga compound. He'd only been there once before, years ago, shortly after Sandaime-sama had assigned him his team. _

_Back then the head of the Hyuuga had merely stared at him coldly for a while and then told him more or less indirectly that he had better think carefully about what was expected of him as Neji's teacher. Gai'd laughed and thanked Hiashi a little too loudly for his "sage" advice, then he'd quickly slapped Hiashi's shoulder, as hard as he could. He'd made Hiashi spill his tea into his lap. If looks could kill…_

_Gai didn't like Hiashi, and he would have bet his right arm that the feeling was mutual._

_He went with mixed feelings. Officially his ties to the clan were now cut, and yet…_

_Hiashi-sama was waiting for him in the courtyard garden between the wooden buildings. The whole compound was quiet, seemingly deserted. Hiashi wore the same outfit he'd worn to the funeral, black yukata and hakama. Gai had come in his usual getup, in green and orange. _

_"I believe this belongs to you." Hiashi offered the scroll to Gai, holding it in both hands. His head was slightly bowed; everything about his demeanor was completely formal. His hands were as white as the paper._

_Gai felt nauseous. Before his eyes flashed visions of clan members, servants, cleaning out Neji's room, going through his things._

_"It belongs to Neji," he said defiantly._

_For a second, Hiashi seemed to be stunned. He blinked once, then his thin eyebrows furrowed in something that might have been anger in a less repressed man._

_"This object is… very valuable. Neji was quite fond of it. It would be a shame to leave it to dust and decay." Hiashi's colorless gaze was hard and unyielding. "Consider it a memento, something to help you remember my nephew."_

_Gai didn't need any mementos. As if something like that were necessary, as if he'd simply forget Neji unless he had some objects to which to tie his memory of his student!_

_Hiashi's pale face made Gai angry, his posture made Gai angry, the overly tidy garden made him angry._

_He grabbed the scroll. The paper crinkled and bent under the pressure of his fingers._

_Hiashi let go and bowed deeply, arms held stiffly at his sides. _

_ "Thank you for everything you've done for my nephew," he said._

_Gai bowed quickly and sloppily._

_He left without saying another word._

* * *

"Gai-sensei?" Lee looks at him.

Gai shakes his head. He can still see Hiashi-sama, his serious expression, his empty gestures.

"It belongs to Neji. He should have it," he says with conviction.

Lee stares, mouth open in shock. "Sensei…"

Outside the sun is setting, dipping the room in red light. Between Gai and his students a sad silence unfolds. It's hard to bear. Pressure is building as if all three of them – four counting Kakashi – were slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

In the end, it's Tenten who breaks free first. In one big stride she is in front of Lee, gives his chest a little shove.

"…We should make a box for him. If we're really getting some of sensei's stuff, Neji should, too."

Gai smiles. She's said exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Huh?" Lee looks from Tenten to Gai and back to Tenten again. His beautiful eyes are even bigger than usual. He doesn't seem to trust his ears.

"Just do it, Lee!" Tenten punches his upper arm. "I want us to get this done sometime today!"

* * *

It's strange how fast and confidently they set about their task. Tenten grabs a cardboard box and writes Neji's name on it in big black characters. Then the three of them begin their hunt for things Neji might have wanted.

In the end, the apartment is left, containing the things Tenten wants to keep for herself. Lee has to carry his box home – it's filled with Gai's training equipment and weighs a ton.

After that, all four of them go to the training field where Team Gai had their first training exercise together.

It's a starry night. The moon shines so brightly that one can see every single leaf on the trees at the edge of the field. Everything has this soft silvery glow, most of all of course Kakashi's hair, which moves gently in the light breeze.

Tenten and Lee set Neji's box down in the middle of the field. She'd insisted on carrying it.

Gai and Lee collect stones and put them in a circle around the full cardboard box. A green sleeve is hanging over the side, touching the tips of the dew dampened grass. Despite Tenten's protests, Gai had been firm on this. Some things are mandatory on Team Gai.

"Sensei…" Tenten sits in the grass, knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them. She turns her head away from him, towards the box, motioning.

Lee is sitting next to her, lotus-style. He's got tears in his eyes already.

Kakashi is sitting exactly where Gai left him.

The night is clear and cold.

Gai pulls a book of matches out of the pocket of his vest.

The fire will warm them up.

* * *

Team Gai has always had a certain reputation. Gai himself might have been to blame for it. He knows that, has always known it. He's proud of it.

Crazy.

Maybe they really are.

* * *

The fire blazes in their midst.

Lee sobs loudly into the bandage on his right arm.

Gai's tears flow freely down his cheeks, dripping off his chin onto his vests where they're absorbed by the fabric.

Tenten wipes her red eyes with her sleeve and mumbles something about the stinging smoke.

Kakashi simply sits there, shadows twitching across his face, flames dancing in his black pupils.

* * *

Kakashi falls asleep like that. Right there in the grass.

Gai carries him home on his back. It feels exactly like it did years ago.

Kakashi's breath tickles his neck.

* * *

That night, Gai stands at Kakashi's bedside, looks at his sleeping friend and thinks of Neji.

_I miss the two of you so much._

The thought startles him. It's a betrayal.

Gai will do ten thousand pushups before he goes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning he wakes up on the floor, his arms hurting, knowing that he never made it past nine thousand three hundred sixty-two.

* * *

One week before the third anniversary of the end of the fourth shinobi world war, Gai takes Kakashi to the hospital.

Aoba opens the door to the exam room for them. Right behind him are Ino, Sakura and Shizune. Naruto apparently hasn't been able to tear himself away from his duties as Hokage.

Gai doesn't sigh, instead he grins and strikes his Nice-Guy-pose. "Today is the day! I just know it!" He gives Kakashi a gentle push, meant to encourage him. "Don't you think so, Kakashi?"

As always, Kakashi remains silent.

Sakura and Shizune smile tiredly, Ino sighs in annoyance and Aoba merely spares him a bored glance.

They guide Kakashi to the exam table and sit him down.

Gai takes a few steps back, folding his arms. He feels nothing. Their last hospital visit was more than three months ago.

Ino, Sakura and Shizune don't really have anything new to try out. They can only repeat their old attempts. Failed attempts. Aoba has been telling him that for a while now. _It's better to keep your expectations realistic, Gai… There's a reason Tsunade-sama doesn't come to these things anymore…_

Gai watches as the three take their usual positions. Aoba stands directly in front of Kakashi, one hand on Kakashi's forehead, Ino is one step behind Aoba, her fingers resting on her own temples. Sakura and Shizune stand on either side of Kakashi.

Gai closes his eyes. He has seen this a million times. And yet…

Hope.

It swells inside of him like a soap bubble. He can't put a stop to it although he _wants_ to. He _doesn't want _to hope anymore.

When the bubble bursts this time, will it finally tear him apart?

* * *

Someone gasps for air.

Gai's eyes snap open.

Blood drips from Aoba's nose. He staggers sideways and stumbles. Sakura, Shizune and Ino immediately hurry to his aid, just like Gai who moves forward on instinct.

Aoba kneels on the tiled floor. Gai can see that while Aoba is still bleeding a little, he's also trying to get the women to give him some space."I'm okay," he says, "it was just a bit much. Ouch."

Sakura, Ino and Shizune exchange worried glances.

"Are you sure?"

"Can you take off your sunglasses so we can have a look? Just in case?"

Aoba tries to fight off any attempts to take off his sunglasses.

Gai sighs in relief. Nothing's happened. While the four are still arguing about the sunglasses, he looks over to Kakashi.

Who seems to be holding his head, moaning softly.

Gai blinks. Suddenly he feels like his chest is filling with hot air, incredibly light but also excruciatingly painful. He has never been so terrified.

Kakashi raises his head and looks at him. His eyes have a strange, wet gleam to them. His jaw is moving under his mask as if he wants to speak but doesn't quite remember how to go about it. Gai couldn't have described the expression on his rival's face, much less read it.

Kakashi seems shaky, helpless, the exact same way Gai feels.

Finally, Kakashi raises his right hand, carefully, up to shoulder-level and gently moves it in the tiniest of waves.

When he speaks, his voice is brittle, barely above a whisper.

"Yo," he says.

end.


	3. Hoffnungsflimmern - deutsch

A.N.: zweiter Teil, Fortsetzung von Stillleben in Blassgrün.

* * *

Es war wie ein Traum, so unwirklich, dass Gai fest davon überzeugt war, er müsse jeden Moment die Augen aufschlagen und sich auf seinem mittlerweile fast durchgelegenen Futon auf dem Boden von Kakashis Wohnung vorfinden.

Was um ihn herum geschah war ihm unbegreiflich.

Das Einzige, was er tun konnte war Kakashi anstarren, in dieses plötzlich so wache Auge schauen, und sich fragen, wie er den Schmerz der Enttäuschung nur ertragen sollte, wenn sich alles nur als kurzer Traum entpuppte.

Kakashi blickte ihn ebenfalls an, die Hand noch in der Luft hängend, wie vergessen. Das kleine Winken hatte nicht länger gedauert als eine Sekunde. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich, nicht einmal, als Sakura einen heiseren Schrei ausstieß.

„Sensei!"

Innerhalb von Sekunden war sein Rivale umringt von Sakura, Shizune, Ino und Aoba, während Gai noch immer hilflos ein paar Schritte entfernt von allen dastand.

Ino rannte los, um Tsunade zu verständigen. In der Zwischenzeit bombardierten Shizune und Sakura Kakashi bereits mit Fragen, die Kakashi mit der für ihn typischen Coolness beantwortete. Wie sehr Gai diese ausweichenden, halb-ironischen Nicht-Antworten vermisst hatte!

Sakura fragte nach dem Wochentag und Kakashi machte: „Hmmmm"

Er zog den Laut fast bis zu einem Summen lang, dann lächelte er sein altes heimliches Lächeln.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich die Frage unter normalen Umständen auch nicht immer beantworten können, oder?"

An diesem Punkt war Gai verloren. Er stürzte sich praktisch auf Kakashi, stolperte dabei fast über Aoba, aber das war ihm egal. Wichtig war nur, Kakashi zu drücken, so fest er konnte.

Kakashi sackte etwas zusammen in Gais Armen, vielleicht schrak er leicht zurück, aber auch das war Gai mehr oder weniger gleich. Nur wie Kakashi sich anfühlte zählte. Warm, ein bisschen zu knochig für Gais Geschmack, etwas verspannt. Die Anspannung von Kakashis Muskeln, die während der letzten Jahre immer so schlaff und leblos gewesen waren, zu fühlen, trieb Gai Tränen in die Augen. Kakashi lebte, er war wieder er selbst!

„Kakashi...", wimmerte Gai, als er sein Gesicht in Kakashis Schulter vergrub. Er schloss seine Augen. Kakashi roch, wie er immer roch, nach den Cremes, die Gai verwendete, nach Babypuder, aber damit war es jetzt vorbei. Gai wäre fast zusammengezuckt, als er Kakashis Hände auf seinem Rücken spürte. Ihr Druck war nur leicht, kaum merklich, zögerlich.

„Gai, argh… du zerquetschst mich!"

Kakashis atemloser Ausruf schreckte Gai auf. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie fest er seinen Freund umarmte. Er war einfach so glücklich, dass er alles Andere nur noch verschwommen wahrnahm. Hastig ließ er Kakashi los und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Ein letztes Schniefen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Sie hatten alle mehr oder weniger bewusst einen Halbkreis um Kakashi gebildet und sahen ihn an, als wäre er eine Art Fabelwesen, das unverhofft in ihrer Mitte gelandet war.

Aber es war ja auch ein Wunder, dass Kakashi hier sitzen, die Beine vom Behandlungstisch baumeln lassen, und sich leicht peinlich berührt am Hinterkopf kratzen konnte.

Nein, kein Wunder, sondern der Lohn ihrer harten Mühen!

Gai grinste und wischte sich mit einem bereits feuchten Ärmel über die Augen. Sie hatten es geschafft! Kakashi hatte es geschafft!

Er hätte Kakashi wohl nochmal umarmt, wenn da nicht die Tür aufgeflogen und Naruto ins Zimmer gestürzt wäre. Der Junge hatte so eine Geschwindigkeit drauf, dass sein weißer Mantel hinter ihm wehte. Er war blitzschnell an Gai vorbei und hatte die Arme um Kakashi geschlungen, noch ehe der wirklich wusste, wie ihm geschah.

Gai schaute zu und plötzlich hörte er sich selbst lachen. Laut und unbekümmert wie seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Sein Herz war auf mit einem Mal leicht wie eine Feder.

* * *

Zwei Minuten später stand Gai auf der Straße vor Konohas Krankenhaus, verloren im Strom der Passanten, die ihm kaum Beachtung schenkten.

Tsunade-sama hatte kurz nach Naruto das Behandlungszimmer betreten und dann war alles sehr schnell gegangen. Zusammen mit Shizune und Sakura wollte sie noch einige Tests an Kakashi durchführen und mit Ino und Aoba über die Einzelheiten ihrer erfolgreichen Technik sprechen. Gai war automatisch mitgegangen, als Kakashi aufstand und mit den anderen auf das Sprechzimmer nebenan zusteuerte. Doch an der Tür machte Kakashi plötzlich halt und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du musst dir das wirklich nicht auch noch antun, Gai", sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte und durch die Tür trat.

Gai wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es schien auch nicht so, als ob irgendjemand etwas von ihm erwartete. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und Sakura, die Letzte, schloss mit einem leicht verlegenen Lächeln die Tür vor seiner Nase.

Draußen auf der Straße konnte Gai noch immer das hohle Klicken der Tür hören, das in seinem leeren Brustkorb zu verhallen schien.

* * *

„Ich hab mich selbst entlassen. Es gibt auch keinen Grund, mich im Krankenhaus zu behalten. Mir geht's gut." Kakashi zuckte mit den Schultern. Unter seiner Maske mochte sich ein Grinsen verbergen, doch Gai konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Er musste unterwegs einen Zwischenstopp im Hokage-Turm eingelegt haben, denn er hatte sich eindeutig umgezogen. Gai war ein bisschen geschockt gewesen, als Kakashi in voller Uniform vor der Tür seiner Wohnung stand.

Kakashi hatte geklopft, denn er hatte keinen Schlüssel zu seinem eigenen Apartment und Gai hatte vergessen ihm seinen zu geben. Allerdings hatte Sakura auch einen… Sicher musste sie daran gedacht haben, ihn Kakashi mitzugeben?

Vielleicht hatten sie alle einfach andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt. Das musste es sein.

Jetzt stand Kakashi jedenfalls in seinem Flur, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, und warf Gai hin und wieder unlesbare Blicke zu, während seine Auge von einer Ecke zu anderen wanderte, ohne irgendwo länger zu verharren.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war Gais unbändige Freude ihm irgendwie abhanden gekommen. So sehr er sie auch heraufbeschwören wollte, sie war einfach fort. Er zwang sich zum Lächeln und wusste nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Wenn er Kakashi ansah, musste er die ganze Zeit den Drang unterdrücken, die Weste seines Freundes zurecht zu ziehen, ihm die hochgekrempelten Ärmel runter zu rollen, damit seine Arme nicht frieren würden.

„Hör mal, Gai", Kakashi schaute ihm plötzlich in die Augen und Gai fühlte sein falsches Lächeln unter dem ernsten Blick zucken. „Ich werde nicht hier übernachten. Um ehrlich zu sein, will ich so schnell wie möglich ausziehen…"

Das war wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Gai strauchelte ein bisschen vor Schreck.

„Eh?" Er suchte in Kakashis Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass sein Freund scherzte und fand keine. „Aber-"

Kakashi machte eine beschwichtigende Geste und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Du musst nicht ausziehen. Hey, wenn du willst, kannst du die Wohnung gerne haben. Nach den letzten drei Jahren hier… kannst du mir echt böse sein, wenn ich sie nicht mehr sehen kann?"

Es gab wirklich nur eine Antwort darauf, oder? Gai schluckte seine Gefühle hinunter. Er wusste nicht, woher der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund kam. Das hier war genau was er gewollt hatte. Kakashi ging es wieder gut!

„Was?! Nein! Ich bin dir nicht böse, Kakashi! Ich verstehe dich total! Du brauchst Veränderung! Du musst das Leben jetzt bei den Hörnern packen!", donnerte er. Seine Lautstärke allein würde alle Zweifel übertönen. „Männer wie wir, in der Blüte ihres Lebens, wir sollten uns von nichts zurückhalten lassen!"

„Gai, wirklich, ich will nicht, dass du denkst ich wollte dich rausschmeißen. Du kannst so lang bleiben, wie du willst. Mach dir keinen Stress"

„Stress? Pff! Das ist doch gar nichts! Ein Tapetenwechsel ist genau das Richtige! Ich weiß schon, wo ich hingehe! Ich kann in drei Minuten mit meinem ganzen Zeug hier weg sein, wollen wir wetten, Kakashi? Du kannst mich timen!"

Er sagte es lachend, mit gespielter Leichtigkeit. Als ob ihm nicht schlecht dabei wäre, als ob er sich nicht gerade ein bisschen dafür hassen würde, dass er sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr richtig für Kakashi freuen konnte. Was war nur los mit ihm? Kakashi war endlich gesund!

Warum musste Gai jetzt nur hier stehen und in Gedanken die Entfernung zwischen sich und seinem Freund messen?

Mehr als zwei Armlängen…

Er drehte sich um, damit Kakashi sein Gesicht nicht mehr sah, und rannte praktisch los, durch die Wohnung, wobei er alles, was ihm gehörte, in die große Reisetasche, die er bei seinem offiziellen Umzug vor etwa einem Jahr verwendet hatte, stopfte. Nur im Bad zögerte er kurz, dann packte er hastig auch die vom Krankenhaus gestifteten Windeln und diverse andere Utensilien ein. Kakashi sollte sich nicht darum kümmern müssen, beschloss er. Gai würde sie irgendwo entsorgen, wo sein Freund es nicht sehen musste.

* * *

Die Verabschiedung war nur ein kurzes „Wir sehn uns dann!" gewesen, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Je mehr Gai darüber nachdachte, desto froher war er über die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Kakashi ihm begegnete. Kakashi war nie ein Freund großer Szenen gewesen und eigentlich war es gut, dass er jetzt auch so mit Gai umging, als sei nichts gewesen. So hatte Gai es sich doch gewünscht, oder?

Jetzt würde alles wieder genau so werden wie zuvor.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später stand Gai vor Lees etwas schäbiger Tür. Sein Schüler öffnete nach dem ersten Klopfen und war mehr als erfreut Gai zu sehen.

Die Nachricht von Kakashis Heilung warf den Jungen fast aus den Hausschuhen.

Als Gai sah, wie sich Lees Augen weiteten und mit Freudentränen füllten, wurde auch ihm wieder leichter ums Herz. Er konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Lee in diesem Moment fest zu umarmen und auch selbst noch ein paar Tränen zu vergießen.

„Ich wusste du würdest es schaffen, Sensei", schluchzte Lee in seine Schulter.

Gai tätschelte ihm tröstend den Rücken. „_Kakashi_ hat es geschafft! Mein Rivale ist hart im Nehmen!"

Er schob Lee sanft von sich und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Kakashi braucht jetzt etwas Zeit, um wieder richtig auf die Beine zu kommen und ich wollte ihm nicht dabei im Weg stehen. Deshalb will ich mir eine neue Wohnung suchen." Er deutete auf die zum Platzen volle Tasche, die er auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. „Lee, könnte ich vielleicht solange hier übernachten?"

„Natürlich, Sensei!" Sofort erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Lees Tränen-verschmiertem Gesicht. „Nichts würde mich glücklicher machen!"

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Gai mit Bauchschmerzen und einem gehörigen Schrecken. War Kakashi schon wach? Wo war er?

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich wieder bewusst wurde, was passiert war. Kakashi war geheilt. Gai musste sich nicht mehr um ihn kümmern, nur noch um sich selbst.

Er hob den Kopf und sah Lee, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte sich quer auf ihn zu legen, mit dem Rücken auf Gais Bauch und dem Kopf auf Gais ausgestrecktem linken Arm.

Durch die halbgeschlossenen Jalousien flimmerte Licht ins Zimmer. Gai blinzelte und stöhnte leise. Lee schnarchte noch, ebenso fest schlafend wie Gais linker Arm.

Mit einem weiteren Stöhnen erinnerte sich Gai an die vergangene Nacht. Er hatte mit Lee zusammen trainiert, genau. Für die Zukunft, in der er wieder ein richtiger Shinobi sein würde, für die Missionen, auf die er gehen würde.

Und dann hatten sie zusammen Curry gekocht und sich darin gemessen, wer das schärfere essen konnte. Allein die Erinnerung reichte aus, ein weiteres Stechen in seinem Magen zu erzeugen. Gai war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Vorsichtig schob er Lee von sich herunter. Er war schwer geworden in den letzten Jahren, fast so schwer wie Gai selbst, aber immer noch ein paar Zentimeter kleiner.

Gai strich seinem Schüler liebevoll durchs Haar. Egal wie alt Lee war, Gai würde ihn immer niedlich finden. Er würde immer sein kleiner Lee bleiben.

Was Kakashi wohl jetzt gerade machte? Der Gedanke drängte ihm sich auf, plötzlich und vollkommen unbeabsichtigt. Gai schüttelte den Kopf. Es war vollkommen verständlich, dass Kakashi jetzt erst mal Zeit brauchte und er, Maito Gai, war ein guter Rivale, er wusste, wann er gebraucht wurde und wann er etwas Abstand halten musste.

Wenn Kakashi sich wieder richtig erholt hatte…

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Gai aus seinen Gedanken. Er setzte sich auf, etwas zu schwungvoll, für eine Sekunde war ihm tatsächlich ein bisschen schwindelig – er musste definitiv wieder mehr trainieren! – und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Vielleicht war es ja Kakashi…

* * *

Es war nicht Kakashi, sondern Tenten, und als sie Gai in seiner abgewetzten Schlafanzughose vor sich stehen sah, stieß sie erst mal einen kleinen Schrei aus.

„Gai-sensei! Was machst du hier?!"

„Guten Morgen, Tenten!" Gai gab sich Mühe, so fröhlich und fit zu erscheinen wie möglich. Er grinste sie so breit an, dass seine Zähne die vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die es durch das kleine, schmutzige Fenster im Treppenhaus schafften, reflektierten. „Ich habe wundervolle Nachrichten!"

„Kakashi-sensei weilt wieder unter den Lebenden", sagte Tenten so trocken, dass Gai glaubte, er müsse von dem Tonfall allein glatt zerbröseln. Tief getroffen stolperte er einen Schritt rückwärts.

„W- Wie? W-Woher—"

Seine Schülerin sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte sie und deute betont langsam mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf ihre eigene Nase. „ANBU, schon vergessen?"

„Oh." Er räusperte sich verlegen. Aoba hatte wahrscheinlich die Nachricht bereits überall verbreitet. Es war ja auch kein Geheimnis, sondern eine äußerst freudige Kunde! Gai fing sich und nickte feierlich. „Mein Rivale ist wirklich wieder ganz der Alte!", sagte er.

Doch Tenten sah nicht unbedingt begeistert aus. Sie musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, die Hände an den Hüften, als ob sie seine Lehrerin wäre und mit ihm schimpfen wollte.

„Warum bist du hier, Sensei?", fragte sie nochmal.

„Hm? Warum sollte ich nicht hier bei meinen geliebten Schülern sein?"

„Du wusstest nicht, dass ich heute mit Lee verabredet war, oder? Und du hast hier eindeutig übernachtet. Und außerdem, jetzt wo Kakashi-sensei geheilt ist, sollte er da nicht bei dir sein und dich mit Dankbarkeit überschütten?"

„Mit Dankbarkeit…? Tenten! Kakashi schuldet mir nichts! Er hätte für mich genau dasselbe getan!"

„Wenn du meinst…" Sie klang nicht überzeugt. Der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf wirkte auf Gai fast mitleidig. Er traf ihn wie ein Schlag. War das der Eindruck, den seine Schüler von ihm hatten? Gai wollte ihr noch so Einiges sagen, zum Beispiel, dass sie sein Verhältnis zu Kakashi nicht einfach so beurteilen konnte, denn es war viel komplexer, als man von außen zu erkennen war, aber Tenten schüttelte bereits den Kopf.

„Schläft Lee noch?", fragte sie und reckte sich, damit sie an ihm vorbei in den Flur von Lees Apartment schauen konnte, in dem sich nichts regte.

Wenn sie sowieso auf Lee warten wollte… Nun, wieso nicht?

„Warum kommst du nicht rein? Ich mache euch ein absolut kräfteweckendes Frühstück und dann können wir alle zusammen in der glühenden Sonne unsere Körper stählen, was meinst du?"

Endlich lächelte Tenten.

„Okay", sagte sie.

* * *

Lees Küche war so winzig, dass an den wackeligen Tisch nur die zwei Stühle passten, auf denen Lee und Tenten saßen. Gai stand an die Wand gelehnt, seine Schüssel mit Cornflakes in der Hand.

In Momenten wie diesem, wenn sie alle zusammen waren, war es plötzlich schmerzlich offensichtlich, dass sie eben _nicht _alle zusammen waren. Es war wie bei einem Puzzle, dachte Gai manchmal, erst am Ende, wenn alle anderen Teile da waren, sah man was fehlte.

Wann immer sich Team Gai versammelte, entstand eine Lücke.

Seinen beiden Schülern war das sicher auch bewusst, deshalb saßen sie wohl so still da und aßen, ohne groß aufzusehen.

Gai wollte seufzen und ließ es bleiben.

Schließlich schaute Tenten von ihrem Tamagoyaki auf und fragte: „Bist du jetzt etwa hier eingezogen, Gai-sensei?"

War das ein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme? Gai musterte ihr ernstes Gesicht, die leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen so, als stände ihm ein Verhör bevor. Tenten verbrachte anscheinend mittlerweile so viel Zeit mit Ibiki und Anko, dass die beiden auf sie abgefärbt hatten.

Auch Lee schaute ihn an, etwas weniger durchdringend, neugierig über den Rand seines Bechers.

Gai stellte sein Frühstück auf Lees verkratzter Küchenzeile ab. Er hatte plötzlich keinen sonderlich großen Hunger mehr.

„Hm? Nein, ich bleibe nur, bis ich eine neue Wohnung gefunden habe", antwortete er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Warum kannst du nicht bis dahin bei Kakashi-sensei wohnen?"

Da war sie nun, die Frage, die er sich selbst bis jetzt noch nicht hatte stellen wollen, obwohl sie schon die ganze Zeit über ihm hing. Sein Bauch fing wieder an wehzutun. Seitdem er das Krankenhaus allein verlassen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas in seinem Magen herumkroch. Selbst das schärfste Curry hatte nicht dagegen geholfen.

Tenten schaute ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen fragend an.

„Mein Rivale… braucht im Moment etwas… Zeit." Gai runzelte die Stirn über seinen eigenen ausweichenden Tonfall. Er lachte, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, aber das hatte nur zur Folge, dass Lee seinen Becher abstellte und ihn besorgt ansah.

„Kakashi zieht um!" Das war es doch, oder? Es war so simpel! „Er will den Ort seiner Krankheit hinter sich lassen und einen großen Schritt in einen kraftvollen Neubeginn machen! Und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Deswegen sind wir beide gestern sofort aus der alten Wohnung ausgezogen!"

„Aha." Tenten schob sich ein goldgelbes Stück Ei in den Mund und kaute gedankenverloren darauf herum. „Da bin ich aber froh. Ich dachte schon, er hätte dich einfach rausgeschmissen, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht."

Sie konnte so direkt sein, dass es wehtat. Gai griff hinter sich und klammerte sich an die Küchenzeile, um nicht einfach geschockt umzufallen. Die Worte, die sie laut ausgesprochen hatte, es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie sie aus seinem Unterbewusstsein gerissen, wo sie schon die ganze Zeit herum gespukt hatten.

Nein, so war es nicht. Kakashi konnte manchmal etwas… eigen sein, aber so kaltherzig war er nicht.

_Oder? _

„Tenten!" Lee warf seiner ehemaligen Team-Kameradin einen tadelnden Blick zu. „Kakashi-sensei würde Gai-sensei niemals so behandeln! Gai-sensei und Kakashi-sensei sind Erzrivalen und Beste Freunde! In seinem Leben hat man nur einen solchen Freund, kein Mann würde diese Beziehung je so mit Füßen treten, nicht wahr, Gai-sensei?! "

Lee war so ein liebenswerter, wundervoller junger Mann, dass Gai einfach die Tränen in die Augen traten, als er in dieses offene, ehrliche Gesicht schaute.

Erleichtert klopfte er seinem Schüler auf die Schulter. „Genau!"

Tenten biss sich leicht auf die Lippe und rollte die Augen, aber sie wirkte weniger wirklich genervt als leicht abwesend.

Im Zimmer war es plötzlich etwas dunkler geworden. Eine Wolke musste sich vor die Sonne geschoben haben.

Keiner von ihnen erwähnte _Lees _Rivalen.

Nach einer kurzen, bedrückenden Stille wandte sich Tenten wieder an Gai. Sie lächelte, aber Gai konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sich dazu zwingen musste.

„Es ist ein bisschen eng für euch beide, oder? Mit nur einem Zimmer… Du kannst nicht ewig auf Lees Fußboden schlafen, Sensei." Ihr Ton war neckend, voller gespielter Leichtigkeit. Sie wollte eindeutig das Thema wechseln. Gai konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

„Tenten, was denkst du von mir? Ich würde Gai-sensei niemals auf dem Boden schlafen lassen!", rief Lee voller Entrüstung.

„Dann hat er dich aus deinem Bett vertrieben? Also echt, Sensei!"

Gai lachte. Es war wieder etwas heller geworden in der kleinen Küche.

„Was? Nein, ich würde meinem geliebten Schüler doch nicht aus seinem eigenen Bett werfen, wenn er noch so großzügig ist, mich bei sich aufzunehmen!"

„Das mache ich doch gerne, Sensei!" Lee nickte so heftig, dass sein Pony flatterte.

„Hä?! Und wo schlaft ihr dann?!" Tenten schaute von Einem zum Anderen. Gai konnte praktisch sehen, wie sie innerlich die Puzzleteile zusammenfügte. Als es ihr dämmerte, stöhnte sie auf und verzog ihr hübsches Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Oh Gott, sagt mir nicht, dass ihr zusammen in einem Bett schlaft!"

Lee war sichtlich verwirrt von ihrer Abscheu. „Warum nicht? Was ist daran-"

„Hallo?! Lee, du bist zwanzig Jahre alt und Gai-sensei ist dreiunddreißig. Ihr seid zwei erwachsene Männer, ihr könnt doch nicht zusammen in diesem winzigen Bett schlafen!" Tenten haute so fest auf den Tisch, dass Lees Geschirr einen klirrenden Sprung machte. Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht und Gai sah, wie sich der Schrecken in ihren Augen manifestierte. „Außer… Oh Gott, ihr seid doch nicht etwa-?" Sie starrte Gai flehend an. „Bitte, Sensei, sag mir, dass du nicht… Mit _Lee_!"

Mit Lee was? Gai blinzelte und versuchte ihren Gedankensprüngen hinterher zu kommen. Was sollte er mit Lee in dessen Bett so Schlimmes—

_OH._

„Hä?" Lee schaute Tenten nur fragend an.

Gai war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass wenigstens einer seiner Schüler noch so wundervoll zart und unschuldig war. Was ging nur in Tenten vor?

„Tenten! Also wirklich! Wie kannst du nur sowas von mir denken?!", donnerte er. „Lee ist mein Schüler! Genau wie du! Ich würde keinen von euch jemals so ausnutzen!"

Hatte sie vielleicht… was seine Gefühle für Kakashi betraf…?

„Hä?" Lee schaute nun _ihn_ fragend an, aber Gai konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Vergiss es einfach, Lee", sagte Tenten. Sie legte ihre Essstäbchen beiseite und seufzte. „Sorry, aber der Gedanke, dass ihr euch in eurem Alter zusammen in ein Bett quetscht ist immer noch ziemlich eklig…"

„Was ist daran eklig? Ich hätte auch mit fünfzig kein Problem damit, in Gai-senseis starken Armen aufzuwachen!"

Gai musste lachen, als er das Feuer in Lees Augen sah. Wie schnell und heftig Lee ihn immer verteidigte!

„Lee! Selbst wenn du hundert wärst, würde ich dich noch bei mir im Bett schlafen lassen!"

„Ich glaub, ich muss mich übergeben…", stöhnte Tenten und presste sich theatralisch die Hand auf den Mund.

„Warum denn, Tenten?!", fragte Lee.

„Warum?! _Warum?!_ Ihr beide macht mich fertig…" Sie verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. „Wenn Neji noch hier wäre-", hörte Gai sie murmeln.

„Tenten…" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Unter dem dünnen Stoff ihres Oberteils fühlte sie sich schmal und überraschend zerbrechlich an. Gai wünschte, ihm würde irgendetwas einfallen, dass er zu ihr sagen konnte. Irgendetwas…

„Vergesst es einfach…" Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und stand ruckartig auf.

Lees Stuhl rutschte mit einem lauten Kratzgeräusch über den Boden, als er es ihr gleichtat. „Warte! Was ist mit unserem Training?"

„Ich muss los, okay? Ein anderes Mal vielleicht…" Tenten marschierte an Gai vorbei, ohne den Blick auch nur einmal vom Boden zu heben.

„Tenten?" Er wollte ihr nachgehen, ihr aufmunternde Worte mitgeben, aber was konnte er schon sagen? Lee stand neben ihm und war genauso hilflos.

An der Küchentür drehte sich Tenten nochmal um. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr kommt doch zur Party, oder? Wir sehn uns dann." Sie hob die Hand zum Abschied, mehr ein Abwinken als ein Winken und ließ Lee und ihn damit stehen.

Verwirrt schaute Gai seinen Schüler an.

„Party?"

* * *

Weniger als eine Stunde nachdem Tenten gegangen war, überbrachte Anko ihm die Einladung höchstpersönlich auf dem Trainingsfeld.

„Kakashi ist praktisch von den Toten auferstanden – zum zweiten Mal – wenn das keine Party wert ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht!" Sie lehnte sich cool an einen Baum und grinste Gai breit an. „Du kommst ja wohl, oder? Ach, und bring deinen kleinen Klon auch gleich mit, der ist ja endlich alt genug, um in Bars gelassen zu werden. Ein bisschen Frischfleisch kann nicht schaden!"

Für ihre letzte Bemerkung warf Gai ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. Wenn sie tatsächlich gingen, würde er Lee besser nicht aus den Augen lassen! Aber zuerst…

„Kommt Kakashi?", fragte er. Er verkniff sich die anderen Fragen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. _Hast du ihn gesehen? Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er gefrühstückt? Hat er sich hinterher die Zähne geputzt? Wo ist er jetzt?_

„Tch, du kennst ihn doch. Wenn er kommt, dann bestimmt hundert Jahre zu spät!" Anko rollte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer kaum bekleideten Brust. „Man könnte glatt meinen, er wär' allergisch auf Spaß."

Eine sanfte Brise strich durch die Bäume. Hinter ihnen auf dem Feld machte Lee Liegestütze und zählte dabei laut mit. Bei dem Gedanken an Kakashi fühlte Gai wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz im Magen. Auf der Party, vielleicht…

„Außerdem", fügte Anko nach einer Sekunde, in der sie Gai durchdringend angestarrt hatte, hinzu, „siehst du definitiv aus wie jemand, der _dringend_ mal wieder flachgelegt werden müsste. Vergiss Kakashi mal für ein paar Minuten. Du hast ihm drei Jahre lang den Hintern abgewischt, reicht das nicht?"

„Eintausend fünfundneunzig", schallte es zu ihnen herüber.

* * *

Als Gai und Lee die spärlich beleuchtete Bar betraten, war Kakashi nirgends zu sehen. Gai verrenkte sich den Hals und schob sich an diversen Freunden und Kollegen vorbei, um auch die hintersten Winkel des Raums auszukundschaften, doch von seinem Rivalen fehlte jede Spur.

Obwohl er eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hatte, war er doch irgendwie enttäuscht. Und als er das spürte, den kleinen, plötzlichen Schmerz geplatzter Hoffnung, nach allem, was geschehen war, wieder dieser bekannte Stich der Enttäuschung, da musste Gai lachen. Laut und bitter.

Verdrossen begann er zu trinken.

* * *

Gai hatte gerade eine mehr oder weniger inkohärente Unterhaltung mit Ebisu beendet, als er Kakashi erblickte. Irgendwie hatte sich die Menge zwischen ihnen innerhalb eines Augenblickes gerade so verschoben, dass sie ihm so plötzlich den Blick auf Kakashi freigab wie ein sich öffnender Vorhang. Zwei Tanzende, nicht mehr als schwarze Silhouetten auf der improvisierten Tanzfläche, die gleichzeitig einen Schritt voneinander weg machten, und da war er, Kakashi, kurz in der Lücke zwischen ihnen, sichtbar nur für die Dauer eines Herzschlags.

Gai stürzte seinen Sake herunter, schluckte zweimal gegen das Brennen in seiner Kehle -es fühlte sich an, als hätte eine Zündschnur in ihm Feuer gefangen – und rutschte von seinem Barhocker. Unter seinen Füßen war der Boden plötzlich unsicher, wackelig wie Schiffsplanken.

Lichter flackerten vor Gais Augen. Ihm war so schwindelig, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment umfallen zu müssen. Mit einer Hand konnte er sich gerade noch an etwas Stabilem neben ihm festhalten. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Hey! Pass gefälligst auf, du Idiot!" Gais unfreiwillige Stütze gab ihm einen Stoß, der ihn nach vorne in die Menge taumeln ließ, wo er gegen den Nächsten prallte.

„Bist du blind oder was, Alter?"

Ehe Gai so richtig wusste, wie ihm geschah, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Seine Brust schmerzte leicht von dem heftigen Schubs, den er bekommen hatte.

Niemand war streitlustiger als eine Gruppe angetrunkener Shinobi. Gai hatte das schon oft feststellen müssen – er musste allerdings auch zugeben, dass ihn das bis jetzt selten gestört hatte. Und irgendwie störte ihn das auch in diesem Moment nicht sonderlich.

Kakashi hatte glücklich ausgesehen, sorglos. Gai hatte ihn von der Seite gesehen. Er schien sich mit jemandem unterhalten zu haben. Vielleicht Aoba oder Anko. Vielleicht Yamato. Spielte es eine Rolle? Was wichtig war, war doch nur, dass Kakashi sein Leben wieder zurückbekommen hatte. Nichts Anderes hatte Gai jemals gewollt.

Und er hatte es bekommen.

Gai lächelte. Er lächelte den jungen Mann an, der über ihm stand und auf ihn hinunterschaute, als sei Gai nur irgendetwas Widerliches, das an seiner Schuhsohle klebte. Ein junger Konoha Shinobi in Uniform und mit hitai-ate. Gai konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er war ja auch seit drei Jahren nicht mehr im Dienst.

Der Junge verzog jedenfalls das Gesicht und knurrte ihn an: „Hau ab, los!"

Gai starrte ihn nur stumm an. In seinen Fäusten konnte er bereits ein gewisses erwartungsvolles Prickeln fühlen.

Der Junge starrte zurück und schnaubte. „Abschaum", sagte er verächtlich, als er sich zu seinen Freunden umdrehte.

* * *

Gai erinnerte sich vage an den klebrigen Boden unter seinen Fingern, an das blecherne Lachen der Leute um ihn herum, das leuchtende Weiß der weiten Augen des jungen Mannes und den Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge.

Lee war plötzlich da gewesen und hatte sich eingemischt.

Holz war irgendwo gesplittert, es hatte gekracht.

Tenten?

Gai erinnerte sich an ihr rotes Oberteil, etwas länger Geschnittenes, als sie sonst trug, fast ein Kleid. Ein Mann hatte neben ihr gestanden, ein Hyuuga, der aussah wie Neji – allerdings sahen alle Hyuuga ein bisschen aus wie Neji – und? Hatten sie sich gestritten?

* * *

Gai blinzelte. Seine Wange klebte am Boden. Er sah nur die schwarzen Ritze zwischen den Dielen, die von ihm wegführten, als ob sie ihm den Weg weisen wollten.

Benommen setzte er sich auf. Die Bar war leer, düster und vollkommen verlassen. Es schien nicht einmal jemand zum Aufräumen und Abschließen geblieben zu sein. Ein einziger Barhocker lag vor Gai auf der Seite, alle anderen standen ordentlich in einer Reihe vor der blitzsauberen Bar.

Komischerweise tat nicht mal sein Kopf weh, und dabei hätte er schwören können, dass er absolut sturzbesoffen gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich lag das einfach daran, dass er so gut in Form war. Ein paar Gläser – Flaschen? – Sake waren eben nicht genug, um Maito Gai umzuhauen!

Er stand auf, klopfte sich beinahe selbst dafür auf die Schulter, dass ihm kein bisschen schlecht dabei wurde, und verließ die Bar.

Draußen erwartete ihn eine absolut leergefegte Straße. Gai ließ seinen Blick über die dunklen Fenster der Häuser wandern. Alles sah so verlassen aus. Konoha war dicht bebaut, große und kleine Gebäude eng aneinander, dazwischen kleine Gässchen, in denen sich gewöhnlich streunende Katzen tummelten. Normalerweise waren Shinobi zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten unterwegs. Auch wenn die Zivilisten schliefen, waren die Straßen und Hausdächer deshalb selten so leer wie in dieser Nacht.

Gai sah zum Himmel auf und erblickte samtige Schwärze. Kaum ein Stern und kaum eine Wolke zu sehen, nur der Mond hing als blasse Sichel über ihm.

Ob Kakashi wohl schon im Bett lag?

Obwohl es nicht sonderlich kalt war, schlang Gai die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

Kiesel knirschte bei jedem Schritt unter seinen Sandalen.

Er hatte keinen Schlüssel zu Lees Wohnung, fiel ihm ein. Er würde klopfen und seinen Schüler wecken müssen. Ziemlich unehrenhaft bei Nacht und Nebel, nach Alkohol stinkend, nach Hause zu kommen. Morgen würde er dafür zur Strafe tausend Liegestütze machen!

* * *

Eigentlich hatte Gai vorgehabt zu Lee zu gehen, aber am Ende fand er sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf dem Pfad zu den Trainingsfeldern wieder.

Etwas betroffen blieb er auf dem Weg stehen und sah sich um. War er falsch abgebogen? Dann musste er aber wirklich besoffener sein, als er gedacht hatte, denn schließlich war er in Konoha aufgewachsen. Sich hier zu verlaufen wäre schon sehr peinlich.

Er konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern. Der Alkohol hatte ihm wohl doch ganz schön zugesetzt.

Glühwürmchen flirrten in der Luft. Kleine Punkte grün-gelben Lichts, die sich sanft auf und ab, hin und her bewegten. Gai folgte den Leuchtpunkten den Pfad entlang. Wenn er schon hier war… Er hatte das Denkmal für die Gefallenen schon länger nicht mehr besucht. Es könnte nicht schaden, mal wieder hinzugehen, Neji Hallo zu sagen. Die Nacht schien geradezu geschaffen dafür.

Hatten die Äste der Bäume hier schon immer so tief gehangen? Schatten bewegten sich mit dem Licht der Glühwürmchen. Sie begleiteten Gai auf dem schmalen Pfad durch den Wald.

Die Lichtung mit dem Denkmal lag nicht weit außerhalb des Dorfes. Auf dem Weg zum Training hatte Gai sie immer gesehen. In gewisser Weise war sie eine Erinnerung, eine Warnung für jeden Shinobi und jede Kunoichi. Das könnte deine Zukunft sein. Die deiner Freunde, deiner Familie, deiner Schüler, deiner Kinder.

Gai hatte jedoch nie Angst gehabt vor dem Tod. Das wäre lächerlich, es wäre genauso, wie sich vor dem Leben zu fürchten.

* * *

Er sah die Gestalt neben dem kantigen Stein erst, als er selbst nur noch ein paar Meter vom Denkmal entfernt war.

Der Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, umsponnen von dünnen Lichtfäden der Glühwürmchen. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen und schien nahezu gebannt auf die blau-grün schimmernde Oberfläche des Steines zu schauen.

Gai erkannte ihn sofort. Wie hätte er ihn auch nicht erkennen könne, nach all den Jahren, seinen Kakashi?

„Kakashi!" Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt gehörig und winkte.

Immer noch, Kakashis Anblick war immer noch genug, sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen, es beinahe dröhnen zu lassen vor Freude. Es störte Gai nicht. Liebe beflügelte ihn. Alles andere, Zweifel, Enttäuschung, im Endeffekt war nichts davon stark genug ihn wirklich zu erschüttern. Solange er wusste, dass es Kakashi gut ging…

Er hätte Kakashi gern umarmt, hatte es fast vorgehabt, doch als er bei Kakashi ankam, hielt er sich zurück. Immerhin hatte er so großspurig erklärt, wie viel Verständnis er für Kakashis Wunsch nach Abstand hätte. Gai würde beweisen, was für ein großartiger Rivale er war!

Er blieb neben Kakashi stehen, vor dem Stein, und folgte dem Blick seines Freundes. Licht bewegte sich über die glatte Oberfläche. Es trieb Schatten vor sich her, die sich in den eingeritzten Schriftzeichen sammelten.

Gai las den dunklen Namen, den Kakashi ansah, wahrscheinlich ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Der Junge, dem er gehörte war in den letzten Jahren fast vollkommen verblichen. Über ihn hatte sich der schwarze Umriss des Mannes, zu dem er geworden war, gelegt. Es war schwer dieses vernarbte Gesicht zu vergessen und sich an den strahlenden 14-Jährigen zu erinnern. Gai hatte es häufig versucht. Für Kakashi. Aber immer wieder wurde sein Blick nach oben gezogen, zu dem anderen Namen, dem anderen Jungen. Gais Herz setzte mittlerweile andere Prioritäten als das seines Rivalen.

„Ihr habt ihn also behalten…" Kakashi drehte sich nicht zu Gai um, als er sprach. Sein Blick verharrte fest auf dem Denkmal. „Ich war mir fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass Obitos Name weggeschliffen worden wäre…"

Nach allem was geschehen war… Kakashis Stimme klang nicht mal traurig. Gai wagte einen Seitenblick. Ein Lichtpunkt driftete verloren über Kakashis Pupille. Ansonsten keine Regung.

„Es stand zur Diskussion", sagte Gai. Allein die Erinnerung an die ersten Tage nach dem Krieg. Die ersten Momente, wenn das Adrenalin abgeflaut ist und man sich plötzlich seiner Verletzungen bewusst wird, den Schmerz spürt. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Erleichterung, die sich über das Dorf gelegt hatte… und dann…Trauer und Wut „Ein paar haben es sogar verlangt – aber Naruto war dagegen, ihn wegzumachen. Er hat leidenschaftlich dafür gekämpft, weil er sich sicher war, dass du es so wollen würdest!"

„Naruto ist eben ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf…" Kakashi lachte leise.

Wie er so dastand, mit den Händen in den Taschen und diesem müden Lächeln, das sich zweifellos unter seiner Maske versteckte. Bei dem Anblick fühlte Gai wieder das alte Feuer in sich lodern.

„Sag das nicht so, Kakashi! Durchhaltevermögen und Rechtschaffenheit sind wunderbare Eigenschaften! Es gibt nichts Schöneres als junge Menschen zu sehen, die nur so davor strotzen!" Seine Stimme schallte stolz durch den verlassenen Wald. Vielleicht war dies der Moment für eine Herausforderung? Gai drehte sich ruckartig ganz zu seinem Freund um und holte tief Luft. Hierauf hatte er gewartet! Alles würde wieder—

„Na, wenn du das sagst…" Die Antwort war nur ein Murmeln, so träge wie gewöhnlich, aber, als Kakashi ihm einen Blick zuwarf, war der Ausdruck in Kakashis Auge tieftraurig, weit weg. Gai konnte die Jahre in ihm sehen wie Ringe in einem Baumstumpf.

Vor Schreck wäre er fast gestolpert. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht—

Seine eigenen Gefühle hatte er zurückgestellt in dem Glauben. Und jetzt? Hatte er vollkommen falsch gelegen?

„Kakashi… wolltest du ihn etwa…?"

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah wieder auf das Denkmal, den Namen. Gai konnte praktisch sehen, wie die Erinnerungen aufwallten, sich vermischten. Stoff raschelte und Gai wusste, dass es Kakashis Hände waren, die sich in seinen Hosentaschen zu Fäusten ballten.

„Nein… es hat mich nur gewundert. Obito_ ist_ damals für mich gestorben. Ich wollte ihn so in Erinnerung behalten… Aber… es ist sicher nicht leicht für die, deren Angehörige er getötet hat…"

Der Seitenblick, den Kakashi ihm aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, entging Gai nicht. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Schultern versteiften. Er hatte Naruto unterstützt. Er hatte Obito gekannt. Nicht den Mann, der sich gegen die Welt gestellt hatte, um sie in seine Illusion zu stürzen, sie dahinsiechen zu lassen in einem erbärmlichen Traum, sondern den Jungen, der bereitwillig für seinen Kameraden „gestorben" war.

Aber_, ja,_ er hatte mit sich selbst gehadert. Im Stillen. Es hatte nur einen Obito gegeben. Wenn man dem Jungen ein Denkmal setzte, dann tat man es auch für den Mann. Sich etwas Anderes einreden zu wollen, wäre nichts als Wunschdenken.

Gai wusste nicht, was er zu Kakashi sagen sollte. Er betrachtete Kakashi aus dem Augenwinkel und schluckte. Es gab sicher Menschen, die die Wahrheit hübsch ausschmücken oder gar verkleiden konnten, aber Gai hatte niemals zu ihnen gehört. Er hatte keine schönen Worte für Obito. Nicht mehr.

Also ließ er den Moment verstreichen. Es war vielleicht genug Kakashi neben sich zu haben und selbst an Kakashis Seite zu stehen.

Nach einer Weile, in der Kakashi nichts gesagt und Gai ebenfalls schweigend das Denkmal und die Glühwürmchen betrachtet hatte, fasste sich Gai schließlich ein Herz.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, froh das Thema wechseln zu können. „Warst du auf der Party?"

„Hm? Ja, aber nicht lange. Ich bin ziemlich spät gekommen." Kakashi kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, aber Gai wusste sofort, dass seine Verlegenheit nur gespielt war. „Hab mich auf dem Weg dahin etwas verlaufen – nach drei Jahren hat sich hier alles ein bisschen verändert…"

Er war einfach unverbesserlich…

Gai schnaubte. Seine Entrüstung war auch nicht ganz echt, aber sie fühlte sich gut an. Sie fühlte sich richtig an.

„Kakashi! Du solltest nicht so flapsig sein, wenn jemand schon extra für dich eine Feier veranstaltet!," rief er, die Hände an den Hüften. „Deine Einstellung ist echt-!"

Kakashi allerdings lächelte nur und brachte ihn damit aus der Fassung. Wo war er nochmal gewesen? Ach ja, unerträglich hip und cool…

„Gai?", unterbrach Kakashi seine etwas wirren Gedanken.

„Hm?"

„Was ich noch sagen wollte…" Diesmal schien Kakashis Verlegenheit echt. So echt wie sein Zögern. Unsicher verlagerte er sein Gewicht, bevor er Gai in die Augen schaute. „Danke, ne? Für alles…" Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern in der Stille. Genug, um Gai's letztes bisschen Selbstdisziplin aufzulösen. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als müsste es in einen strahlenden Regenbogen der Freude explodieren.

Er machte einen Satz und drückte Kakashi noch im selben Moment an sich, so schnell und fest, dass Kakashis Kinn ziemlich heftig an seine Schulter stieß.

„Kakashi…", murmelte Gai in den Kragen der Weste seines Rivalen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du aufgewacht bist!" Er schloss die Augen – nur für einen Augenblick, dachte er – drückte Kakashi fest an sich und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die bodenlose Erleichterung, die ihn durchflutete. Nichts war wichtiger als das, dass es dem Menschen, der ihm so viel mehr bedeutete, als er überhaupt in Worte fassen konnte, gutging.

„Aufgewacht?", hauchte Kakashi. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte Gais Ohr und jagte Schauer über seinen Rücken. „Gai,_ wach_ war ich die ganze Zeit."

* * *

Ein spitzer Schrei bohrte sich in Gais pochende Schläfen. Das war das Erste, was er fühlte.

_Schmerz_.

Licht, das an seinen Augenlidern leckte wie Säure, das sich langsam durchzufressen suchte, unablässig…

Gai hielt seine Augen geschlossen und atmete tapfer. Unter seinem steifen Rücken fühlte er wenigstens die beruhigende Präsenz einer Matratze. Er befand sich also zumindest nicht im freien Fall, obwohl sich alles in seinem Kopf drehte.

„Aaah!", ertönte es nochmal, direkt neben ihm. Diese Stimme… Tenten?

Mutig öffnete Gai ein Auge. Seine Schülerin brauchte ihn vielleicht! Es war ein Fehler, den er sofort büßen musste. Grelles Licht brannte sich in seine Retina, hinterließ farbige Flecken in seinem Blickfeld. Schnell machte er das Auge wieder zu und Stöhnte. Sein Gehirn schien zu _vibrieren._

Etwas raschelte, dann spürte er einen leichten Luftzug und hörte Tenten erleichtert seufzen. „Gottseidank…"

Gai konnte nur stöhnen. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, seine bleischweren Lider auch nur ein bisschen zu heben. Das Licht schien seinen Pupillen aufzulauern, es schien nur darauf zu warten, durch sie zu schießen und sich direkt in sein Gehirn zu brennen.

Im ersten Moment sah er nur gleißendes Weiß hinter verzerrten, schwarzen Umrissen. Alles waberte irgendwie…

Er drehte sich zur Seite, weg vom Fenster. Der Schemen neben ihm regte sich, nahm langsam Form und Farbe an.

„Urgh…", machte Tenten. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich meinen absoluten Tiefpunkt schon mit zwanzig erreiche…"

Sie lag neben ihm im Bett. _Tenten_ lag neben ihm im Bett. Seine niedliche, zarte, _unschuldige _Schülerin lag neben ihm im Bett! Was hatte er nur getan?! Er konnte sie nur stumm anstarren. Sie lag auf der Decke, _angezogen_ – was etwas erleichternd war, aber noch lange nicht genug, um ihn ganz zu beruhigen – ihr rotes Oberteil war zerrissen, die goldfarbene Stickerei an der Taille war kaum mehr als ein wirres Gestrüpp von losen Fäden. Ihre schwarze Stoffhose schien glücklicherweise noch intakt zu sein. Fleckig war sie allerdings, staubig an den Knien und vollkommen zerknittert.

„Mit dreißig vielleicht…", grummelte Tenten. Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute ihn an.

Gai war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht heiß genug war, um darauf Eier zu braten. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Dies war ein Moment, in dem sich kein Lehrer jemals befinden durfte!

„Tenten?", stieß er atemlos hervor. Er musste sich entschuldigen! Doch wie? Wie konnte man sich für das Unentschuldbare entschuldigen? _Seppuku_?

„Es ist nichts passiert, Sensei" ,sagte Tenten genervt. „Schon allein der Gedanke…" Sie verzog das Gesicht als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich bin definitiv allein nach Hause gegangen, das weiß ich noch. Keine Ahnung, wie _du _hierhergekommen bist!"

Gai seufzte vor Erleichterung. Er hätte es niemals wiedergutmachen können, wenn—

Nein, er wollte nicht mal daran denken. Wie betrunken war er nur gewesen? Er musste in seinem Zustand vollkommen vergessen haben, dass er seine Wohnung längst an Tenten abgegeben hatte! Deshalb hatte er sich wohl in der Nacht hierhergeschleppt und sich einfach ins Bett gelegt. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich gleich noch miserabler.

Tenten sah aber auch nicht gerade gut aus. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, die Haare hingen ihr offen ins Gesicht. Hatte sie sie auf der Party nicht hochgesteckt getragen?

Gai konnte sie plötzlich deutlich vor sich sehen, im schummrigen Licht der Bar, wie sie sich blitzschnell dreht, eine Seite ihres braunen Haares wie in Zeitlupe seidig fallend, als sie die Haarnadel herauszieht und sie als Wurfgeschoss verwendet. Er sah sie so dastehen für einen Moment, den Wurfarm ausgestreckt, ein siegessicheres Lächeln auf den Lippen, schön, elegant, tödlich und sturzbesoffen.

Sofort verpuffte seine Erleichterung in einer heißen Wolke betroffener Scham. _Oh nein…_

„Die Schlägerei…" Tentens Gesicht nahm einen leicht grünlichen Farbton an. „Lee und du, Sensei!" Sie schluckte und presste sich schnell die Hand auf den Mund. „Ugh, ich glaub' ich… Es könnte sein, dass ich auch…"

Erinnerungsfetzen stiegen in Gai auf wie toxische Gasblasen in einem Sumpf. Die lachenden Halbstarken, denen er eine Lektion erteilen wollte, Lee der sich einmischte, um die Ehre seines Lehrers zu verteidigen, Tenten, die dazwischen gehen wollte, bis sie von diesem Hyuuga, der ihn so an Neji erinnert hatte, am Arm gepackt wurde…

Sie waren alle betrunken gewesen und die Bar war in Chaos explodiert…

Ja, sie _hatte_. Sie hatte sich besoffen in einer Bar geprügelt, genau wie Lee, genau wie ihr _Sensei._

Was war er nur für ein Beispiel für seine Schüler?!

Gai unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Wie konnte er nur diese furchtbare Nacht aus dem Gedächtnis seiner Schüler verbannen? Sie hätten ihn niemals so sehen dürfen!

„Tenten-", stieß er hervor und wühlte in seinem zerrütteten Hirn nach passenden Worten lehrerhafter Weisheit.

Doch Tenten hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Sie vergrub einfach ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kissen und murmelte: „Ugh, mein Kopf! Ich werd' nie wieder trinken..._Nie wieder_!"

Das war es! Ein guter Vorsatz!

„Ja… ja, genau! Tenten!", rief Gai und zuckte zusammen, als die Lautstärke seiner eigenen Stimme in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Etwas leiser fügte er eindringlich hinzu: „Wir müssen dem Alkohol abschwören! Für immer! Wir alle! Team Gai wird von jetzt immer nüchtern bleiben! Stolz und nüchtern!"

„Ich glaube, es ist ein bisschen spät dafür… unser Ruf ist schon restlos ruiniert, Sensei…", grummelte Tenten in ihr Kissen.

Was für eine Einstellung! Geradezu Kakashi-haft! Das war absolut intolerabel!

„Sag das nicht, Tenten!" Sein Hirn brummte zwar gehörig, aber Gai war niemand, der sich von so etwas kleinkriegen lassen würde. „Es ist nie zu spät!" Vielleicht wäre die Botschaft besser herübergekommen, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, seinen Kopf zu heben. Jedenfalls konnte er Tenten noch nicht einmal dazu bringen, ihn wirklich anzusehen. Sie blieb deprimiert auf der Seite liegen, das Gesicht verborgen, halb im Kissen, halb hinter Haarsträhnen.

„Ist es das wirklich nie, Sensei?", murmelte sie. Obwohl sie es nicht weiter ausführte, konnte er an ihrem Tonfall allein genau hören, worauf sie sich bezog. Das Thema, das Team Gai so gut wie nie ansprach.

Drei Jahre waren vergangen seit Nejis Tod und doch lastete er noch schwer auf ihren Schultern. Gai fühlte, wie sich in seiner Brust etwas zusammenzog. In der Zeit direkt nach dem Krieg hatte er sich nicht wirklich mit Neji beschäftigen können. Kakashi hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit gebraucht. Alles hatte sich um ihn gedreht. Hatte Gai seine Schüler schändlich vernachlässigt?

Er musste schwer schlucken. Tenten war Neji ähnlicher als Lee. Sie zeigte ihre Gefühle nicht unbedingt. Frustration vielleicht, aber Trauer… Immer wollte sie sich beweisen. In der Hinsicht war sie ihm selbst gar nicht mal so unähnlich.

„Tenten…" Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf die Schulter seiner Schülerin. „Solange wir leben, ist es nicht zu spät! Wir können die Vergangenheit zwar nicht ändern, aber wir dürfen nicht die Zukunft aufgeben! Sonst war alles umsonst!"

„Ich weiß, Sensei…" Ihre Augen waren müde, als sie zu ihm aufsah und sich ein Lächeln abzwang, das kaum mehr war als ein Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel. Sie seufzte, so tief und lang, als hätte sie dieses Seufzen schon jahrelang in sich getragen. „Ugh, wir sollten wirklich aufstehen…"

Allerdings machte sie keinen Versuch, sondern schien sogar noch tiefer in ihr Kissen zu sinken. Gai musste wohl mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen.

Tapfer rollte er sich auf den Rücken. Sein Schädel brummte zwar noch, aber es war auszuhalten. Er würde aufstehen und Tenten ein Anti-Kater Frühstück machen, das ihren Körper innerhalb von Minuten wieder auf Trapp bringen würde!

Aber erst mal… erst mal musste das Zimmer aufhören sich zu drehen.

Gai schaute einen Moment lang blinzelnd an die Decke. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als sich ein verirrter Gedanke irgendwo zwischen ihnen formte. Eine Erinnerung an die Party. Der Mann mit den langen, dunklen Haaren, der Gai so an Neji erinnert hatte. Hatte sich Tenten nicht mit ihm gestritten?

„Wer war eigentlich dieser Hyuuga?", fragte er.

Neben ihm raschelte es, als Tenten zusammenzuckte. „… Mein Ex…" Die Antwort war nur ein zurückhaltendes Murmeln. Leise und beschämt. Gai drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah, dass ihre kreidebleichen Wangen sich gerötet hatten.

Es war wirklich nicht schwer zu verstehen, warum.

Ein haariger Kloß Schuld lag plötzlich schwer in seinem Magen. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass Tenten einen Freund gehabt hatte. Seine Kleine war erwachsen geworden, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte!

„Tenten, du-?"

„Frag nicht! Ich will nicht darüber reden!" Wie ein kleines Kind hielt sie sich die Augen zu, um nicht von ihm angesehen zu werden.

„Tenten…"

„Und außerdem bist du wohl kaum berechtigt Ratschläge in Sachen Liebe zu erteilen, Sensei!"

Gai stutzte. Dass sie ihn so anfahren würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Tenten selbst schien etwas überrascht von sich zu sein, aber sie entschuldigte sich nicht. Sie sah ihn nur an.

Aber sie hatte ja auch nichts, wofür sie sich entschuldigen müsste. Sie hatte Recht _und_ sie hatte ihn durchschaut. Vermutlich schon lange – vermutlich nicht als Einzige. Er war lächerlich transparent, was Kakashi betraf. Und es störte ihn noch nicht einmal mehr.

„Du musst deinem eigenen Herzen folgen, Tenten! Auch wenn es dich mal fehlleitet, darfst du nicht aufhören, ihm zu vertrauen! Niemand sonst kann dir sagen, was richtig ist!"

Tenten lächelte, ein bisschen hilflos, ein bisschen traurig, aber immerhin lächelte sie, deswegen zählte Gai das als Triumph.

„Verstanden, Sensei", sagte sie leise.

* * *

Wenn seine zahllosen Trinkwettkämpfe mit Kakashi Gai eines gelehrt hatten, dann war es die erfolgreiche Bewältigung eines Katers.

Nachdem Tenten so gütig gewesen war, ihm die Küche zu überlassen, machte er sich dort sofort daran, ihr und sich einen belebenden Shake zu mixen, der sie im Nu kurieren würde.

Er schnitt eine Zitrone auf – nichts Besseres als etwas richtig Saures, um sie aufzuwecken – und überlegte sich, wie es Lee wohl gehen mochte. Wahrscheinlich nicht besonders gut.

Gais Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse der Schuld. Hätte er sich nur zusammengerissen! Fünfhundert Liegestütze und hundert Runden ums Dorf – Trainingsfelder inklusive! Er würde Tenten dazu motivieren, sobald sie aus dem Bad kam. Lee würde bestimmt freudig mitmachen…

Voller Entschlossenheit hackte Gai auf die Frucht vor ihm auf dem Schneidebrett ein. Wenn er den Shake nicht fertig hatte, bevor Tenten die Küche betrat, würde er noch jeweils hundert Liegestütze und hundert Runden dranhängen! Yosh!

Mit einer Hand warf er die Zitronenstücke in den Mixer und mit der anderen riss er die Kühlschranktür auf. Sicher hatte Tenten irgendwo Milch und rohe Eier?

Gai wühlte sich gerade durch den Inhalt des Kühlschranks seiner Schülerin – Zuviel Ungesundes! Er würde sie später beiseite nehmen und ihr ins Gewissen reden müssen! – da flatterte plötzlich etwas Weißes aus seinem Ärmel und segelte federleicht zu Boden.

Verwirrt bückte er sich danach. Seine Finger fanden etwas, das leichter und weicher war als gewöhnliches Papier. Eine Serviette aus der Bar? Was waren das für blaue Flecken? Gai hob sie auf und begutachtete sie im Licht.

Keine Flecken, sondern blaue Schriftzeichen. Das Papier hatte die Tinte etwas zu stark aufgesogen, weswegen die Nachricht schwierig zu lesen war. Gai kniff die Augen zusammen und entzifferte:

_Tanzaku,_

_Sokai_

_ in fünf Tagen, _

_wenn du bis dahin wieder nüchtern bist…_

_へへ_  
のの  
も  
へ

Kakashi!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, starrte Gai auf die verschmierte Schrift. Wann hatte er…? Hatten sie sich auf der Party überhaupt gesehen?

Gai wusste es nicht mehr und je mehr er versuchte in seinem Gedächtnis danach zu wühlen desto unnachgiebiger schien es sich ihm verschließen zu wollen. Die vergangene Nacht war kaum mehr als eine Ansammlung unscharfer Momentaufnahmen.

Und die Nachricht… Gai überflog sie wieder und wieder, als ob er erwartete, dass sie sich ändern würde, plötzlich mehr Sinn ergeben würde, doch natürlich geschah nichts dergleichen. Alles blieb, wie es war, vollkommen verwirrend.

In fünf Tagen in Tanzaku?

War das ein Scherz?

* * *

Ein Kater-Frühstück mit Tenten und drei Stunden Kater-Training mit ihr und Lee später, stand Gai in Lees Wohn-/Schlafzimmer und packte einen Rucksack. Die Nachricht hatte er in die Tasche seiner Weste gesteckt, wo sie zusammengefaltet über seinem Herzen lag und immer noch wenig Sinn ergab.

Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Streich, Kakashi konnte immerhin schon manchmal etwas hinterhältig sein, aber Gai hatte beschlossen, es zu riskieren. Wenn Kakashi wieder in Streich-Laune war, dann war das schließlich ein gutes Zeichen!

Außerdem war er seit Jahren nicht mehr in Tanzaku gewesen. Ein Tapetenwechsel! Warum sollte das, was er Kakashi vorgeschlagen hatte, nicht auch ihm selbst guttun?

* * *

Als Gai am nächsten Tag auf Konohas Hauptstraße vor dem Tor, das aus dem Dorf führte, stand, war ihm überraschend komisch zumute.

Über ihm strahlte die Sonne in einem malerisch hellblauen Himmel und Gai war plötzlich beinahe zum Brechen schlecht.

Er stand mitten auf der Straße, die Hände an den Gurten seines Rucksacks, während plaudernde Passanten und Geschäftsleute an ihm vorbeidrifteten und musste einen Moment lang mit sich selbst ringen.

Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Faustschlag aus dem Nichts gekommen, in dem Moment, in dem er aus einer kleineren Gasse in die breite Straße eingebogen war und einen Fuß in den Schatten der Dorfmauer setzte. Auf einmal hatte er das offene Tor erblickt, das den Schatten der Mauer zu spalten schien, und ihm war klargeworden, dass er es in den vergangen drei Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal durchschritten hatte.

Irgendwie war ihm das gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Jeder Tag hatte Kakashi gegolten, jede Stunde war fest in der Routine verankert gewesen, jeder Gedanke war in diesem strikten Rahmen geblieben.

Und jetzt?

Jetzt war es Zeit.

Gai atmete tief ein. Die Luft um ihn herum war frisch, sie trug den Duft von Gras und Bäumen, Konohas Duft, den Gai die letzten drei Jahre jeden Tag gerochen hatte, so lange, dass er ihn meist gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm. Diesmal allerdings sog er ihn ein.

Und dann straffte er seine Schultern, hob den rechten Fuß und machte seinen feierlichen Schritt durch das offene Tor hinaus in die Welt.

* * *

Drei Tage später kam Gai in Tanzaku an. Er war zu früh, einen ganzen Tag, aber das störte ihn kein bisschen. Kakashi würde, wenn er denn überhaupt käme, sowieso auf sich warten lassen. Gai hingegen befand sich in Bummel-Laune.

Er schlenderte zufrieden durch die belebten Straßen der Stadt, vorbei an den bunten Geschäftsfronten, immer noch gutgelaunt von seiner Wanderung. Es hatte sich nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungsphase unglaublich gut angefühlt, wieder unterwegs zu sein und unter den Sternen zu schlafen. Fast war er ein bisschen enttäuscht gewesen, dass niemand versucht hatte, ihn zu überfallen… Ein richtiger Kampf, das hätte sein Blut erst so richtig in Wallung gebracht!

* * *

Er war zweimal am _Sokai_ vorbeigelaufen, bevor er davor stehen blieb. Das Gebäude allein war von außen schon unheimlich beeindruckend. Gai hatte gewusst, dass das _Sokai_ ein teures Hotel mit Restaurant war – schließlich war es ein ziemlich altes, ehrwürdiges Etablissement – aber irgendwie hatte er wohl vergessen, wie edel es wirklich war.

Die Fassade allein, das Schild mit feinster Kalligraphie… Gai bezweifelte, dass er in seinem staubigen Reise-Outfit überhaupt eingelassen werden würde. Seine grünen Spandex-Anzüge waren zwar unglaublich praktisch und extrem formschön, aber in so einem Hotel würde er in seinem sofort auffallen. Er hatte noch ein paar Hosen und einen mehr oder weniger guten Yukata im Gepäck, wenn er sich umzöge…

„Yo!"

Gai fuhr zusammen vor Schreck. Sich an ihn heranzuschleichen war so gut wie unmöglich und außerdem äußerst gefährdend für die Gesundheit und doch gab es jemanden, dem es, seinem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, eine diebische Freude war, dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Kakashi hatte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter getippt und stand nun, nachdem Gai eine hundertachtzig Grad Drehung hingelegt hatte, die so schnell und abrupt stattgefunden hatte, dass ihm davon sogar ein bisschen Schwindelig geworden war, direkt vor Gais Nase.

Er trug einen hellblauen Yukata über seinem typischen dunklen Oberteil mit Maske. Sein silbergraues Haar fiel ausnahmsweise einmal frei über die linke Seite seines Gesichts, verdeckte somit die Narbe über seinem geschlossenen Auge beinahe ganz. Er sah nicht wirklich aus wie ein Zivilist, aber ohne das Stirnband war es für die Leute sicher schwer ihn einzuordnen.

Gai für seinen Teil musste schlucken. Das Licht schien sich geradezu in Kakashis Haar zu fangen, es verlieh ihm einen fast magisch wirkenden Schimmer, als wären es tatsächlich Silberfäden. Und sein Lächeln…

Es war wie immer, das geschlossene rechte Auge, der nach oben gebogene Halbmond, die sanft geschwungenen Wimpern. Nach drei Jahren, in denen Gai es nicht zu sehen bekommen hatte, konnte er jetzt nicht genug davon bekommen. Er wollte für den Rest seines Lebens Kakashi jeden Tag Lächeln sehen.

Gai hielt sich nicht zurück, warum auch? Kakashi hatte ihn immerhin hierher bestellt! Er griff seinen Rivalen bei den Schultern und drückte ihn einmal kurz an sich.

„Du bist früh dran, Kakashi", sagte er über Kakashis Schulter hinweg. „Genieß es, solange du kannst! Nächstes Mal bin ich wieder schneller als du, mein Rivale!"

Gai spürte Kakashis Lachen darauf in seinem eigenen Brustkorb. Die schier unbegreifliche Schönheit dieses Gefühls brachte ihn fast zum weinen. Er riss sich zusammen und drückte Kakashi noch einmal fester, bevor er ihn widerwillig losließ.

„Komm!" Ohne mehr zu sagen, ging Kakashi einfach an ein paar gaffenden jungen Männern vorbei zur Eingangstür des Hotels.

„Warte!" Gai stolperte hinterher, völlig überrumpelt. Kakashi war mal wieder ohne Worte! Musste er sich so cool und mysteriös geben?!

* * *

Drinnen hatte Kakashi sich bereits die Sandalen ausgezogen – wie schnell er wieder war! Gais Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung vor Freude über Kakashis Genesung – und erwartete Gai mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Na komm schon, Gai! Du bist wirklich langsam heute…" gesprochen in einem leicht gelangweilten Tonfall, der Gai sofort dazu anspornte, sich die Schuhe praktisch von den Füßen zu reißen und ihm hinterher zu jagen.

Er stoppte vor ihrem Tisch. Das Restaurant war traditionell eingerichtet mit flachen Tischen, glänzend schwarz lackiert, und grauen _Zabuton_. Gai spürte die Blicke der anderen Gäste im großen, hellen Saal auf sich, als er sich langsam auf seinem Kissen niederließ. Die Bedienung, eine junge Frau von geradezu puppenhafter Schönheit mit elegant hochgestecktem schwarzem Haar, hob mit einem Blick auf seine schmutzige Weste leicht die Augenbraue. Sie sagte allerdings nichts, sondern reichte ihnen nur die Karte.

Kakashi bestellte Sake und zwar mit einem gewissen Tonfall und Lächeln, die, da war sich Gai sicher, allein für ihn bestimmt waren. Die Spitzen seiner Ohren röteten sich, nur bei dem Gedanken an Alkohol. Gai bestellte deswegen brav Wasser. Er würde seinen Schwur ganz sicher nicht so schnell brechen! Außerdem… wenn er seinen Blick so durch das Restaurant und über die Karte in seinen Händen schweifen ließ…

Gai schluckte. Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er nicht genug Geld dabei hatte. Kakashi neigte dazu, in letzter Sekunde, sobald die Rechnung da war, gewisse Tricks anzuwenden, um dem Zahlen zu entgehen. Gai war daran gewöhnt. Es war nur eine der vielen seltsamen Angewohnheiten seines Rivalen und es hatte ihn nie besonders gestört. Kakashi war eben geizig. Nur, hier würde er es sich nicht leisten können, für sie beide zu bezahlen.

Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Wenn er das Billigste bestellte… Vielleicht würde es dann geradeso gehen?

„Hier sind wir also…", sagte Kakashi, der sich nicht sonderlich für seine Karte zu interessieren schien. Sie lag jedenfalls unberührt auf dem Tisch vor ihm. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Großartig! Ich strotze nur so vor jugendlicher Lebenskraft!" Gai klatschte seine Karte energisch auf den Tisch, warum wusste er auch nicht. Er hatte nur plötzlich das Bedürfnis gehabt, etwas Bewegung in den viel zu stillen Saal zu bringen… Er war einfach nicht der Typ für elegante Restaurants und fühlte sich vollkommen deplatziert. Hätten sie nicht einfach in irgendeine Kneipe gehen können?

„Jugendlich, hm?" Kakashi lächelte wieder sein verstecktes Lächeln. „Gut zu hören… Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht…"

Sorgen? Gai betrachtete seinen Rivalen über den Tisch hinweg. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Etwas Seltsames, Neues.

„Wie geht's dir, Kakashi?", fragte er. „Wie fühlst du dich?" rutschte listig hinterher. Gai schluckte seine zehntausend anderen Fragen nach Kakashis Befinden hinunter. Wenn er das nicht täte, würden sie die nächsten drei Jahre damit verbringen, Kakashis körperlichen und emotionalen Zustand aufs Genauste zu analysieren. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen, was das betraf.

„Hm, kann nicht klagen…" Kakashi fuhr mit dem Finger am Rand seines Saké Schälchens entlang, bevor es an seine Lippen hob und durch die Maske hindurch daran nippte. Gai fand es immer wieder faszinierend, wie Kakashi das machte, beinahe hypnotisch. Er selbst hatte Kakashi die Maske zum Essen und Trinken immer runter gerollt. „Gai…"

„Hm?"

Kakashi setzte sein Getränk ab und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Das hier ist eine Einladung. Ich zahle. Ehrlich gesagt war ich ganz schön geschockt, dass meine Ersparnisse noch alle unberührt waren… Du hättest einen Mann wenigstens seine eigenen Windeln bezahlen lassen können, oder?"

Gai kam es plötzlich so vor, als wären alle anderen Gespräche im Restaurant um sie herum verstummt. Er konnte nur noch das Rauschen in seinen eigenen Ohren hören. Er fühlte sich fast so, als hätte Kakashi eine Art Eid gebrochen, indem er das Wort Windeln laut aussprach. Es war erschreckender als der schmutzigste Fluch.

„Kakashi!" Hitze schien von Gais Gesicht nur so auszustrahlen. Er hatte noch gar nicht lange gesessen und trotzdem taten ihm auf einmal die Beine weh. „Ich—"

Kakashi schüttelte beschwichtigend den Kopf. „Gai, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Im Gegenteil. Es ist nur schwer…" Er zögerte, berührte das Saké Fläschchen, als obe er sich nachschenken wolle, ließ es aber dann bleiben und sprach stattdessen weiter. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Nach allem… Ich glaube nicht, dass Danke jemals ausreichen kann, egal wie oft ich es sage… Das hier ist eine etwas ungewöhnliche Situation, sogar für unsere Verhältnisse.", seufzte er.

„Kakashi! Du musst mir nicht danken! Du hättest genau dasselbe für mich getan!", platzte es aus Gai heraus. Man konnte praktisch hören, wie sich Köpfe nach ihm umdrehten. Es war ihm egal. Es gab nichts, wofür er sich schämen müsste!

Kakashi neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. Etwas Dunkles schien in seiner schwarzen Pupille zu schlummern. „Hätte ich das?", fragte er.

Schlagartig war Gai sprachlos. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf konnte er Tentens Stimme hören: _Wenn du meinst… Ich dachte schon, er hätte dich einfach rausgeschmissen, weil er dich nicht mehr braucht. _Er sah Anko vor sich stehen, in ihrer coolen Pose, die Arme verschränkt und eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. _Du hast ihm drei Jahre lang den Hintern abgewischt, reicht das nicht?_

Für einen Moment war es so, als hätte Kakashi ihm einen Tritt verpasst, ihn plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, in den Dreck getreten und sich danach die Füße abgewischt, aber nur für eine Sekunde, denn dann wurde Gai klar, dass es keinen Unterschied machte, ob Kakashi dasselbe für ihn getan hätte oder nicht. Er hätte sich um Kakashi gekümmert, so oder so. Er hielt seine Liebe nicht für Lösegeld gefangen.

Also zuckte er mit den Schultern, so wie es Kakashi immer tat.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch… aber ich bin nicht du.", sagte Kakashi und blickte kurz hinunter auf die glänzende Tischplatte, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass sie noch da war. Dann sah er Gai wieder an, mit neu geschöpfter Kraft und Intensität. „Die ganze Zeit… wie du die Hoffnung aufrecht erhalten hast. Gai das war unglaublich. Drei Jahre lang, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst… Ich bezweifle, dass ich hier so sitzen würde…"

Gai konnte darauf nur heftig den Kopf schütteln. Kakashis Worte wärmten ihn, tief in seinem Innern, aber gleichzeitig füllten sie ihn auch mit Entsetzten. Es stimmte einfach nicht!

„_Sakura, Ino, Shizune und Aoba_ ist das zu verdanken, Kakashi! Ich habe so gut wie gar nichts zu deiner Heilung beigetragen!"

„Hey! Sag das nicht. Ich bin den vier dankbar für das, was sie getan haben, aber du warst der Antrieb dafür, Gai. Naruto und du… Manchmal weiß ich gar nicht, woher ihr die Kraft nehmt, aber wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt… Ihr habt die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben und dafür bin ich euch unendlich dankbar. Wahrscheinlich seid ihr beide so stur, dass ihr gar nicht wisst, wie man aufgibt…" Ein leises Lachen kam von Kakashi. Er sah glücklich aus für einen Moment. Sein Auge war voller Wärme, echter Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung und Gai… Gai fühlte sich wie ein Verräter.

„Kakashi…", flüsterte Gai. Tränen stiegen in ihm auf, sie schienen vom Grunde seines Herzens zu kommen, so plötzlich und in solcher Menge, dass er eine beängstigende Enge in seiner Brust fühlte, als würde er jeden Augenblick zerrissen.

„_Danke_," sagte Kakashi, aber er verstand nicht.

_Wahrscheinlich seid ihr beide so stur, dass ihr gar nicht wisst, wie man aufgibt…_

Er verstand nicht, wie sehr Gai sich am Ende _gewünscht_ hatte, einfach aufgeben zu können. Wie viel einfacher es gewesen wäre, in die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu gleiten, schwerelos, anstatt die ganze Zeit unter dem Gewicht seiner Erwartungen zerdrückt zu werden. Wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war immer wieder von der Enttäuschung fast zerschmettert zu werden.

Gai war niemand, der Tränen zurückhielt oder sich seiner Gefühle schämte, doch diesmal war selbst er erschüttert von der Wucht, mit der es aus ihm herausbrach, so sehr, dass er instinktiv versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Aber er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Augen liefen über. Tränen strömten wie Blut aus einer aufgeschlitzten Kehle.

Vollkommen gegen seinen Willen entrangen sich ihm laute Schluchzer, wieder und wieder. Schmerzhaft schienen sie sich aus seinem Körper zu kämpfen, auch als seine Muskeln sich verkrampften in dem hilflosen, zum Scheitern verurteilten, Versuch sie zu ersticken.

„Gai?" Kakashi saß vor ihm, mit geweitetem Auge. Gai sah ihn für eine Sekunde, bevor die Tränen ihn fortspülten, seine Konturen weg wuschen.

„Hey?"

Er konnte nichts tun, außer laut zu weinen, nahezu obszön laut. Alle Augen im Restaurant ruhten auf ihm, er wusste es, aber er konnte es nicht ändern, nur kraftlos nach vorn sacken, den Kopf in seinen Armen vergraben und weiter flennen.

„Komm schon…" Kakashis Hand war plötzlich auf seiner Schulter. „Jetzt wein doch nicht so…"

Gais Rippen schmerzten schon, jeder Schluchzer schüttelte ihn, fuhr ihm in die Knochen.

„Hey?" Es war fast lustig, wie überfordert Kakashi mit der Situation war. Gai konnte es an seiner brüchigen Stimme hören. Was er noch hören konnte, zwischen den nassen Lauten, die er von sich gab, war der genervte Ausruf der Kellnerin: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber sie stören die anderen Gäste!"

* * *

In gewisser Weise war es beeindruckend, wie schnell Kakashi es letztendlich schaffte, Gai, noch immer weinend, nach oben in ein Hotelzimmer zu schleppen. Er kam bis durch die Tür, dann brachen sie auf den Tatami zusammen wie zwei nasse Säcke.

Kakashi landete auf dem Rücken, Gai halb auf ihm. Er schniefte in Kakashis sowieso bereits feuchten Yukata und blieb mit dem Kopf auf Kakashis Brust liegen.

„Hin und wieder muss ein Mann seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen! Daran ist absolut nichts Peinliches!", brummte er gegen den hellblauen Stoff, der zumindest eine seiner geröteten Wangen verbarg.

„Hab ich was gesagt?", lachte Kakashi. „Du kannst dich gerne an meiner Schulter ausweinen… Allerdings wären Freudentränen mir lieber als… das gerade." Er seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, dass du das alles wegen mir durchmachen musstest."

Gai, der Kakashis seufzen so gespürt hatte, als ob es sein eigener Atem gewesen wäre, konnte das nicht so stehenlassen. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, dass Kakashi sich schuldig fühlte.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Kakashi!", sagte er. „Mir geht's großartig! Es gibt nichts Befreienderes als—"

„Gai." Ein Wort, sein Name, in dem Tonfall war genug. _Versuch nicht mich zu verarschen_.

Sie blieben eine Weile stumm so liegen. Irgendwann fühlte Gai Kakashis Hand an seinem Hinterkopf, die Finger seines Rivalen in seinem Haar. Er schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme. die von Kakashis Körper in seinen floss.

„Ich dachte, wenn wir uns hier treffen, könnten wir vielleicht vergessen, was passiert ist. Wenigstens für ein paar Tage…", sagte Kakashi nach ein paar Minuten mehr. Er klang viel zu resigniert für Gais Geschmack.

„Warum sollten wir es vergessen müssen?"

„Warum? Das fragst du noch?" Kakashis Kinn stieß leicht gegen Gais Kopf, als Kakashi sich ihm etwas zuwandte. „Gai… Immer, wenn du mich ansiehst… Ich meine… Ich will nicht, dass du mich ansiehst und mich _so_ siehst. Aber nachdem du mich drei Jahre lang so gesehen hast… Es ist schwer das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen." Mit gezwungen scherzhaften Unterton fügte er hinzu: „Der Punktestand dürfte nicht mehr aufzuholen sein."

Gai schlang seinen Arm enger um seinen Freund. Für ein Genie konnte Kakashi manchmal so _dumm _sein!

Konnte er denn nicht sehen, wie Gai für ihn empfand? Wie er die ganze Zeit für ihn empfunden hatte? Es machte ihn fast wütend; sein Magen zog sich vor Ärger zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sein Rivale die letzten Tag diesen Irrglauben mit sich herumgetragen hatte.

„Kakashi, es wäre feige, die Vergangenheit einfach zu verdrängen! Wir sind keine Feiglinge, die sich vor der Wahrheit verstecken müssen! Und außerdem hat sich nichts geändert! Ob ich dich jetzt ansehe oder vor zwei Jahren. Ich sehe immer nur meinen geliebten Rivalen und nichts Anderes! Und egal, was passiert, das wird sich niemals ändern!"

Für seine Tapferen Worte der Ermutigung hatte Gai sich ruckartig aufgesetzt, damit er Kakashi ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er wurde mit Überraschung belohnt, die sich in Kakashis weitem Auge abzeichnete, bevor Kakashi sich nachdenklich an der Nase kratzte und dabei wie zufällig seine Maske herunterzog.

Und Gai fand sich plötzlich daran erinnert, dass es nichts Schöneres gab als Kakashis echtes, nicht hinter dunklem Stoff verborgenes, Lächeln. Die blassen, zarten Lippen, die Kakashis weiße Zähne offenbarten, wie lange hatte er das nicht mehr gesehen?

Sein Herz machte einen Satz bei dem Anblick und noch einen größeren, als Kakashi ihn am Arm packte und ihn wieder zu sich auf den Boden zog.

„Gai…", sagte Kakashi. Etwas Verschmitztes lag in seiner Stimme. „Weißt du… die ganze Zeit wollte ich dir immer sagen, dass du nicht auf dem Boden schlafen, sondern gefälligst zu mir ins Bett kommen sollst…"

Und plötzlich fiel es Gai wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Aufgewacht? Gai, wach war ich die ganze Zeit._

Er hatte gedacht, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen… Allerdings wie war er dann nach Hause gekommen? Wann hatte Kakashi ihm die Nachricht zugesteckt?

_Oh… _

Er hatte geglaubt, dass Kakashi ihn hören konnte, doch er hatte immer vermutet, dass Obito ihn in einer Illusion gefangen hielt, nicht einfach nur hilflos in seinem eigenen Körper.

Gai starrte Kakashi an, fassungslos und traurig bei dem Gedanken daran, was sein Rivale durchgestanden hatte.

Kakashi jedoch lächelte immer noch. Er legte eine Hand auf Gais Wange und rutschte näher.

„Aber jetzt… hmm, was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute beide zusammen auf dem Boden schlafen?", fragte er Gai, noch während er näher rückte, Stück für Stück, bis nichts mehr zwischen ihnen war außer dem Stoff ihrer Kleidung.

Was auch immer passiert war, es lag hinter ihnen, es konnte nicht mehr ungeschehen gemacht werden.

Doch die Zukunft?

Die gehörte ihnen.

Lächelnd flüsterte Gai seine Antwort gegen Kakashis weiche Lippen.

Ende.

* * *

A.N.: Dritter Teil, Kakashi POV während Teil eins mehr oder weniger geplant. Wir werden sehen.


End file.
